You love her when you let her go
by Frozenheart7
Summary: Katara of the Southern Water Tribe is taken as a prisoner during a raid of the Fire Nation. Despite her abilities, the soldier only wanted her for his own pleasure. Luckily, Prince Zuko doesn't approve the decision and decides to take his own strides. Will Zuko be egotistical and keep her for his delight? Or will his love for her grant Katara freedom to return home?
1. Prologue

You love her when you let her go

Zuko x Katara

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar and its characters. The cartoon belongs to Nickelodeon and its respective creators and writers.

 **Summary:** Katara of the Southern Water Tribe is taken as a prisoner during a raid of the Fire Nation. Despite her abilities, the soldier only wanted her for his own pleasure. Luckily, Prince Zuko doesn't approve the decision and decides to take his own strides. Will Zuko be egotistical and keep her for his delight? Or will his love for her grant Katara freedom to return home?

 **A/N:** This story takes place in the first book. Zuko is still the prince in exile on a ship with his uncle Iroh and some of his men. This story is not canon but it isn't an AU, it just alters some events at the beginning of the series.

I was insecure about writing in this fandom. Avatar is an old cartoon and I was afraid that I wouldn't have readers. Then I remembered that I write to relax and express my feelings about the ending of the third book. Zutara for life!

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _Only hate the road when you're missing home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

* * *

Prologue

Feeling the cold air of the icy ocean, Prince Zuko was on the deck of his ship, watching the horizon. Blue, distant and always yearning. Almost like his honor, home, family, and happiness. He had spent so much time in exile that he had forgotten how the walls of the palace were. Constantly chasing the Avatar, a disappeared miracle, the only threat to the Fire Nation. If he captured the Avatar his father would welcome him again and he would have his honor, throne and love back.

The assault in the Water Tribe had been useless. The Avatar wasn't there neither. The only people left there were useless women, children, elderly. The rest of the tribe was out there with the Earth Nation army, helping to defend Ba Sing Se and the territory in their possession.

No traces of the Avatar. Zuko had to decide the next destination. Where to search next?

His uncle Iroh approached him and put his hand on his shoulder. Zuko was rigid by the touch, he wasn't used to caresses or love. His past seemed so distant but at the same time, it was what hurt him the most. If his uncle hadn't been here with him, he wouldn't have anyone left.

"Prince Zuko, you should rest. A few hours of sleep will help you." Iroh recommended.

"There's no time to rest. I feel my honor slipping off my reach with each second I waste sleeping. I need to find the Avatar."

"Zuko, please, you need to clear your head before taking a decision. Go to sleep."

The prince sighed and turned to see his uncle, who was as exhausted as him. All those years traveling to achieve nothing were tiring and frustrating. Finally, the prince nodded and decided that the advice from his uncle was the only command he had to follow.

Prince Zuko returned inside the ship. He couldn't help but yawn. After the assault on the Southern Water Tribe, all his men were resting too. Casually, while walking on the corridors, he heard one of his soldiers scream. Zuko would have ignored him but something made him suspect that the soldier wasn't alone. The prince put his ear on the metal door of the cabin to listen better.

"Quiet, you fierce girl. Don't move." The soldier threatened.

After a few seconds of silence, all Zuko could hear were sounds of them struggling. His cabin was near and with that annoying sound he wouldn't get some rest in peace. So, the firebender knocked on the door and waited for his soldier to answer. Finally, Zuko ran out of patience and opened the door so he could comprehend what had been happening inside the cabin.

One of his soldiers had taken a teenager of the Water Tribe as a prisoner. She was lying on a corner of the cabin, almost unconscious, her hair down, hardly breathing. His soldier had marks of scratches on his cheek and was cleaning the blood off his skin. They had been fighting and Zuko knew exactly what that filth soldier wanted to do with the young girl.

"What is she doing here?! Nobody reported to me the presence of prisoners on this ship!" Yelled Zuko angry.

The soldier noticed the prince's presence and grabbed the girl by the hair, to prevent her from escaping.

"But prince Zuko, you said we could do whatever we wanted in the Southern Water Tribe assault. You have to understand that we are always traveling and don't have the company of a woman to our delight." The soldier realized he was in problems and let the slave go, there was fire in Zuko's glance. "Perhaps you want to help me educate her? A peasant shouldn't disobey a prince."

The soldier hadn't thought of any other solution than offer the prince the slave for his pleasure. Then both would cover each other's back. The prisoner glanced at Zuko when she heard the word 'prince'. Her blue eyes met the firebender's gold and she struggled to stand on her feet. She was hurt but still standing and showing her teeth to the two men. She was fierce and the soldier had failed trying to force her will, she wouldn't give up.

"All prisoners must be in the cells on the lower plant. You can't just kidnap one as a slave for yourself. Now, what should we do with her?" Asked Zuko.

The prince walked towards the prisoner. She had the aspect of a rough woman, a very strong one. As he got closer, the slave got closer to the ground and protected her vital points with her arms. She knew how to fight, Zuko noticed. Her clothes were snagged to rags and she had some bite marks on her chocolate skin. Zuko's man had a pathetic smile by the only thought of making submit the teenager.

"Train her to be docile so all of us can enjoy her." Dared to say the soldier. "After all, we don't have much to do. It would be fun."

The prince shook his head and carefully grabbed the girl. He maintained a strong grip on her wrists and she didn't dare to fight back as the prince was wearing an armor.

"You will abandon this ship when we arrive at the next dock." Ordered Zuko to his soldier, the girl erased her smile when realized that the one banished wasn't her. "You disgust me."

The prince kept the girl beside him and she was smart enough to not run away or resist. They left the cruel soldier's cabin and Zuko almost dragged her through the corridors. It was the last thing the prince wanted to hear. Now he had to look after a prisoner. He could understand that the adult men of his tribulation missed the company of a woman but abusing one and forcing their way was disgusting and pathetic. Something Zuko would never stand on his ship.

"Where are you taking me?!" Asked the girl.

"Don't talk to your prince like this, peasant, or I will bring you somewhere worse." Replied Zuko angrily.

The son of the Fire Lord knew his uncle would have the right answer to his question. What to do with the girl? Could he free her just like nothing happened? Return to the southern water tribe? Bring her with him to the next dock and release her there? Zuko entered his uncle's cabin, that was beside his, and dropped the girl inside. It was empty but Zuko knew that his uncle would return soon.

"What are you going to do with me?" Dared to ask the peasant.

She stood on her feet. No matter how many times the Fire Nation dropped her down, she would always get up again. Surely she was scared by the prince's rage but she wouldn't let her spirit be contained by some Fire Nation soldiers.

"It's your choice. You can stay here and be my slave or you can go out there and be my whole tribulation's play toy." Replied Zuko.

"I'm not going to be your slave! I'd prefer being with other men than staying with a monster!" Yelled the prisoner, thinking that the young prince would dare to do worse things to her.

The first thing that crossed Zuko's mind was that she was disgusted by his appearance. His scar. His actions. His nationality. That was a weak topic that turned mad the son of the Fire Lord and made the flames of the candles in the room explode in wildfire. The prince growled and approached the terrified girl until her back touched the wall and his breath was on her forehead. The prince nailed his fist on the wall, just a few centimeters away from the prisoner's face. The girl tried to push him away but Zuko grabbed her wrists and tried not to burn her by the anger that was controlling him.

"You will be my slave so nobody else will touch you. Don't you understand?!" Zuko saw how a few tears ran down the girl's cheeks.

"Zuko!" Yelled uncle Iroh always fortunate and in the right time. "That's not how you should treat a lady. What are you trying to achieve by scaring the poor girl?"

The prince let go of the prisoner and tried to leave the room but his uncle closed the door and glanced at him angrily. He ordered the prince to stay and Zuko had no other choice than sit on a chair and learn how to treat a lady. The girl didn't dare to move. Nevertheless, when she saw Iroh's eyes all he could see was kindness and a lot of sadness. Iroh didn't need to ask why she ended up on the ship, he had a slight idea.

"You must be freezing." Observed the general and grabbed one of the blankets of the closet. then carefully wrapped her on it and made her sit in front of his nephew. Zuko turned his face away and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't want to know anything from this girl or he would throw her off the ship. The uncle cleared her throat and glanced at Zuko, then when he got his attention made him a signal to apologize to the girl. "Zuko…" The uncle warned.

"I lost my temper." Was the only thing that Zuko admitted and then left the room as quickly as he could. The uncle replaced his place on the chair in front of the prisoner. He gave her a sincere smile.

"What's your name, young girl?" General Iroh asked with kindness.

"Katara."

* * *

So, this is the beginning of the story.

For now, these chapters are rated T, but later the rating will change to M.

I'll be looking forward to the reviews. Feel welcome to leave feedback.

Frozenheart7


	2. Chapter 1: Homesick

You love her when you let her go

Zuko x Katara

 **A/N:** Thank you very much for reading the prologue and giving an opportunity to this fanfic. At the end of every new chapter I'll answer all the reviews.

* * *

 _Staring at the bottom of your glass_

 _Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

 _But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

* * *

Chapter 1: Homesick

Uncle Iroh was much more kind than Katara expected. He let her take a shower, gave her clean clothes and prepared warm tea since she was thirsty. She was less scared now that she found that the general Iroh was a good person and not like his nephew or the other members of the tribulation. He promised her that she would be protected from the others and nobody would come close to her without permission.

As Katara struggled to brush the longest part of her dark hair, uncle Iroh got behind her, sat on a chair and helped her brush and dry her long hair.

"What a beautiful hair you have, Katara." Flattered the old man. She felt as if Gran Gran was making her a braid, he was softly caressing her wet hair. "Now, tell me, how did you end in this ship? Prince Zuko didn't give orders to take prisoners."

"I think he hadn't been very specific. One of his men captured me for his own delight." Katara explained. "Luckily your nephew arrived before he could go too far. Luckily…" She kept thinking if being caught by Zuko had been something fortunate.

"My nephew is not a bad man, but he is hot-headed and has suffered a lot these last years. Don't take that first impression of him, his heart is gold and I'm sure that he will eventually ask for forgiveness. I try to teach him to do the right him but being sixteen-years-old and a prince in exile is not always easy." Explained Iroh.

"He was banished? I thought the Fire Lord cared a lot about his descendants."

"Zuko dared to speak against his father to protect the helpless and avoided unnecessary violence but his father punished him with a permanent scar and exile. He can't return to the Fire Nation unless he brings the Avatar with him."

Iroh got up and served more warm tea to the prisoner, who stopped trembling after the nephew left. The girl was in the same situation as Zuko. She was far away from home and needed love and someone close to her to guide her to the right path.

"But the Avatar has been gone for a hundred years, he won't find him ever!" Katara realized.

"My brother knew exactly what kind of exile was exposing to his thirteen-year-old son. It has been very difficult times so I beg you to forgive him. He still needs to find himself."

Katara had found an ally on the ship and a friend. Slowly, her heart opened while Iroh talked about Zuko's story and found that the appearances weren't what they seem. Maybe he was a good man. A sharp feeling of culpability appeared. It hurt her heart. It was annoying. Nevertheless, that couldn't make her forget what she wanted: return home.

* * *

Zuko managed to sleep after the intense encounter with the Water Tribe prisoner. Nevertheless, his rest didn't last long because impatient knocks on the door of his cabin made him have to get up and attend whatever it was the emergency. On the other side of the door, Zuko found his uncle as relaxed and happy as ever.

"Zuko, the girl is hungry. You should bring her some food and listen to what she has to say."

"I am not her butler. Why do you disturb me if I brought her to your cabin for you to take care of her?" Asked the nephew clearly annoyed.

"Listen to my advice Zuko: speak softly, treat her gently and you'll be surprised with the results."

Zuko had no other choice than accept. Despite being a prince, he was always under his uncle's orders and pieces of advice. He just wanted to return to sleep as soon as possible so he sneaked into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of fruit cake with caramelized rose petals and brought it to uncle Iroh's room. He entered the cabin silently, trying to follow his uncle's advice. He found Katara sleeping peacefully in his uncle's single bed. Zuko left the dish with the food on the bedside table, sat on the couch and carefully touched her arm to wake her up. The girl turned and opened her eyes just to find the prince offering her a plate with a piece of cake.

"Eat." He ordered softly.

Katara's hands started trembling but seeing that it was only Zuko and seemed to be lore calmed, she allowed herself to relax.

"Your uncle can't stop talking about you." Katara pointed. Zuko pretended not to hear that and he imagined that Iroh had told the prisoner about his conflict with his father, the scar and the exile. He continued with his uncle's advice and apologized.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I just was trying to scare you to make you stay out of trouble."

Katara grabbed the dish and proceeded to ate the piece of cake. The prince noticed that she was uncomfortable with his eyes on her so he sat on the opposite direction, showing her his back but still with his presence guarding her against any harm.

"The Water Tribe needs me. There are the kids that are too young to take care of themselves and the elderly that need someone to help them. My brother and-..."

"You are not getting out of this ship." Sentenced Zuko, staring at her eyes and descending his glance to her neck where he had hanging a beautiful necklace. "Are you engaged?" Katara shook her head. "Then you have no duty back there."

Katara was furious. As if the only thing made a woman important was her marriage. The prisoner dared to hold her frozen glance. She noticed that Zuko was better without his armor and ponytail. He looked less evil and more human. Or maybe it was his uncle that made Katara change her vision about the prince.

"You don't understand." Said Katara after a long time. "My people need capable persons to survive. I'm the only one that can-..." Katara cut her speech all of sudden.

Prince Zuko couldn't know about her waterbending abilities. If he knew, she would be sentenced to death as her mother, who tried to protect her at any costs. And it cost her life. She had to keep that she was a master of water as a secret.

"The only one that can…?" Asked the prince impatiently.

"With my grandmother I help giving birth to the mothers of the tribe and with my brother I go fishing. We teach the kids how to navigate in small embarcations. If we don't have fish-..." Zuko cut her before she could tell more.

"I don't know a lot about peasants' problems but taking you home is not an option."

The prince had realized that returning the prisoner to the tribe would be embarrassing. It would show weakness and that would make him lose the last breath of honor he had left. Zuko was a known and feared prince and he wanted to stay like that, if he released the prisoner out of mercy, it would give the wrong image. He held his glance to the prisoner, who had blue eyes and a wild spirit. She even dared to stare at him with defiance and a rebel attitude.

Just before a new argument could ignite, uncle Iroh returned to the cabin and joined the two teenagers. The old uncle made the atmosphere more calmed and the conflict disappeared. For now.

"You look better, Katara. You just needed to eat some sweet." The old man smiled softly. "Now, Zuko, could you lend your bed to Katara? I need to sleep and the lady should rest after an exhausting day."

The waterbender wasn't sure about the uncle's proposal, she didn't want to know anything about Zuko. But Iroh was old and his bed was single-sized. If someone had to sleep on the floor by courtesy it had to be Zuko.

"And what about my day? Wasn't it exhausting enough?" The prince complained.

"She is our guest and will be treated like one." Remarked the uncle.

The prince didn't like to agree with that term.

"Until…?" Zuko sighed.

"Until you decide to free her, of course."

Katara smiled at Iroh and he winked at her. Zuko sighed, pissed off by his uncle's attitude. Now in Katara's blue eyes a spark of hope had ignited and it would be difficult to erase it. He grabbed the girl by the wrist and made her get up. General Iroh whispered 'gently' to Zuko to remind him that ladies were delicate. The prince couldn't stand more that situation and brought Katara to his cabin.

The prince's cabin was twice bigger than his uncle's. It had a king-sized bed in the middle with two bedside tables, a table with a chair to write, a closet and a door that led to a private bathroom. Katara stood impatiently next to the door that Zuko had locked. The prince searched for another couch in the closet but there was only one bed. Meanwhile, he was thinking of other possibilities. Would she even try to escape?

Katara noticed Zuko's rough glance over her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you going to try to escape?" Asked the prince.

"Yes, I will jump off the deck and I will drown in the ocean. Surely it will be nicer than being trapped in here." Replied the waterbender.

The prince ran out of patience and grabbed the girl by the wrist. He roughly tried to pull her with him outside the cabin, but Katara resisted with all her strength, nailing the heels on the floor.

"Where are you taking me?!" Asked Katara scared by the prince's flammable reactions. He was so impatient, hot-headed and ruthless.

"To a cell." Replied Zuko. "So I can get out of my head your annoying voice."

The peasant got angry and let go of Zuko's grip. Instead of running, he faced the prince, who stayed static on his place. She defied him with an intense glance, but the prince didn't give in.

"You call me peasant but you are a barbarian." Katara did her best to try to hurt him, but it only made Zuko laugh.

The prince, with a fast movement, pushed Katara to the wall and got a grip on her waist and arm. The girl whimpered due to the pain of the hard hit against the metal but didn't flinch.

"Do you want me to bring you to my men's cabin? They will show you what barbaric is." Zuko threatened but then saw the fear on the girl's blue eyes and he immediately regretted to bring up such sensitive topic for her. "Don't forget that I helped you, the less you can do is be a good girl."

The waterbender lowered her head, breaking their glances contact, defeated by the fire prince. Zuko smirked, finally happy that she had stopped being stubborn, and returned to his cabin with her behind him. It seemed that the little discussion had not been in vain, Katara now was in her place.

What they didn't solve was the small dilemma on where to sleep. There was the armchair before the desk but it was uncomfortable and the prince had never slept in something hard. He wouldn't renounce his king sized bed only for the prisoner.

"I can sleep on the armchair. I just need a blanket." Katara said, feeling guilty for their argument in the hallway. It was right, he had saved her from the dirty hands of one of his men. He could have joined him and abuse her too, but now he was assuming the risk to take care of her.

"Silence, peasant." Zuko ordered. "Choose one side of the bed."

Katara pointed to the left and Zuko divided the bed in two by putting pillows in the middle, marking the different parts where they would sleep. The prince laid on the couch and covered himself with the bedsheets. A few seconds after, Katara did the same and turned facing the wall in the same position as him.

"Sweet dreams, peasant."

"Goodnight." Replied Katara.

* * *

Sokka went fishing alone, normally he would go with his sister but she was gone. He was so focused on protecting the kids from the Fire Nation army that he didn't even notice how one of them captured Katara. The brother had no hope left and was sure that Katara would suffer the same destiny as her mother, who tried to protect her and lied telling that she was a waterbender. If the Fire Nation discovered about her control with the water, Katara would be assassinated.

Sokka tried to go after them but the elderly had no hope left neither. Gran Gran told him that Katara surely had been discovered with waterbending and the same way their mother didn't come back, Katara wouldn't either. Sokka had a confusion of feelings and was so distracted that ended lost between the icebergs. If he had Katara there she would help driving the boat with her waterbending. Now that she wasn't there, what should he do? Should he follow Prince's Zuko ship and get revenge or try to figure out what happened with Katara? Or should he give up and protect the tribe?

While Sokka was busy trying to decide what he should do, in front of him, an iceberg started glowing. A blue intense light shone and revealed that frozen, inside, somebody just had awakened.

It was the Avatar.

* * *

Answers to the reviews:

 **AnimeBo001:** For now, Sokka has found the Avatar. In chapter 3 we'll see what happens after that. Thanks for reading and leaving a review.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of You love her when you let her go.

Frozenheart7


	3. Chapter 2: Guilt

You love her when you let her go

Zuko x Katara

 **A/N:** Wow! I wasn't expecting so many readers! I'm very happy to see all your feedback and the enthusiasm for the story. Thank you a lot! The answers to the reviews will be at the end of the chapter, as always.

Another thing that I didn't say was that this story is about 10 chapters long, not more. I have them pre-written so there won't be any hiatus. I'll update once a week or almost two. now that I'm on vacation there's not much trouble to find a moment to update.

* * *

 _Well you see her when you fall asleep_

 _But never to touch and never to keep_

 _'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep_

* * *

Chapter 2: Guilt

Katara was the first to wake up with the first rays of sun illuminating the cabin. She found herself on the prince's bed and could observe that he was still asleep. She was no longer on the Southern Water Tribe and was a prisoner on a fire nation ship commanded by the prince in exile. The waterbender sat on the couch, she had slept well and that bed was more comfortable than the ones on the tribe and she hadn't been feeling cold during her stance on the ship.

Zuko turned around and changed her position in his sleep. Katara stood frozen in her place but when noticed that he wasn't awake she breathed relieved. His hair was covering his forehead and eyelashes and he had the side of the scar hidden by the pillows. Now that Katara was observing him that way, she noticed that Zuko was indeed handsome just that his scar could seem a defect, but now that she know the story it was just a sign of his courage and valenty. It made him even more interesting. While being asleep he didn't seem violent or dangerous. She was just two years older than her, a teenager with a rough life. Sentenced to cross the ocean and search the Avatar to return home and achieve his father's love and acceptance.

Katara laid down once more and closed the eyes. General Iroh was a good uncle and surely loved his nephew. She suspected that the old man had suffered as much as Zuko. But they were like son and father and they were together despite all.

Her thoughts moved to her own family and home. The Water Tribe with Gran Gran and Sokka. She missed the cold icebergs, playing with the snow, practicing the waterbending and the amazed glances of the kids. And of course, the warmth of her loved ones. Would they think that she was still alive? Or that her life was taken as her mother?

Sooner or later, Katara fell asleep again and not much later the prince opened his eyes. It was the beginning of a new day and he planned to decide their next destination while taking a shower. Yesterday with all the prisoner scandal he couldn't think in peace and today had to communicate a decision to the helmsman. Speaking of the prisoner, she was comfortable sleeping at the other side of the pillow wall. It had been a good idea, despite, being used to have the entire bed for him, Zuko had slept well. Katara had her long hair all over the couch and he could see her silhouette behind the bed sheets. She was too young to experience a kidnapping but so was he when his father exiled him. She had to get used to. And he had to be careful with uncle Iroh or the girl would be too confident to escape or even take advantage of their trust.

The prince walked to the bathroom and let the water fall over his body, cleaning off the sweat of the night and leaving his skin clean. The warm showers were his favorite part of the day. At night he felt too alone for his liking and during the day was giving orders to the tribulation of the ship. In the morning he would start the routine by taking a relaxing shower. When he got out, dried his hair with a small towel and wrapped another around his hips. He forgot to bring his clothes to the bathroom, after all, he wasn't used to share his room and had to go outside and pick them in the closet. He tried to not be noisy but Katara had been awake since he had locked himself on the bathroom. She pretended to be asleep but could notice that he was just covering his hips with the towel. Katara waited for him to get dressed and to her surprise, he left the cabin without locking the door.

She waited a few seconds before daring to get up and explore the room. She searched for weapons or objects she could use to escape but there was nothing useful. Besides, when Katara looked through the window saw that they still were on the nowhere of the pole south. All around the ship were icebergs, ice, and more sea. Even if she could escape by jumping in one of them, she wouldn't arrive at her Tribe in time.

Katara, resigned, moved to the bathroom and washed her face. After fixing her hair, uncle Iroh knocked and entered the cabin. He had brought her tea. The waterbender gave him a sweet smile.

"Dear, I was hoping you could join me and play Pai Sho."

"Are you sure I can get out of here, general Iroh? I don't think prince Zuko will like the idea."

"Nonsense. Follow me, I'll show you the ship." Iroh offered his arm to Katara and they walked together.

The inside of the ship was grey, all made of metal and with red decorations. Flags and the symbol of the Fire Nation hanging from each wall they went. It was nice to walk around for a while, freely, without being yelled at. There weren't a lot of people in the hallways, most of them were on the deck outside being yelled by Zuko. She guessed that being part of the tribulation wasn't easy.

"Did you sleep well? Does Zuko snore?" Both laughed, Iroh surely knew how to break the ice.

"It was a peaceful night." Katara replied. If only Zuko could have Iroh's personality things would have been better.

"I couldn't help but notice that you built some kind of wall to divide the bed. I bet it was Zuko's idea." Katara giggled and nodded. "He will be more gentle over time, I promise."

Katara nodded and Iroh guided her to the captain's bridge. The captain was controlling the rudder and there was a door that led outside, where Zuko was staring at the horizon. Uncle Iroh prepared a small table to play Pai Sho and the waterbender looked outside. At least they were still on the south pole and not somewhere unknown. It was still her home. Then her eyes moved to the lonely prince, who was in his uniform and armor, ready to continue the search for the Avatar. A few seconds later, Zuko turned and entered the cabin, who sighed annoyed when saw that Iroh wanted to play Pai Sho with the prisoner.

"Good morning, Zuko." Greeted his uncle. "Katara, dear, do you mind going outside for a moment? I need to talk in private with him. You will enjoy the sights."

Katara nodded and got outside of the cabin. She stood in the same spot Zuko had been a minute ago and stared at the distance. It was cold indeed, but her skin was tough and resisted the icy wind.

Back inside the cabin, uncle Iroh ordered the helmsman to fix the route and retire to talk with his nephew. Only by watching his smile, Zuko knew that he had to talk to him about Katara. Iroh opened the closet that contained some weapons, life jackets and coats and gave one to Zuko.

"Now bring this coat to Katara and make sure to wrap it around her. She will appreciate it and then you can be more of a gentleman and kiss her cheek." The uncle advised. "Hurry or she will freeze out there."

"You are out of your mind." Zuko said, pissed off by his uncle's insistence on getting along with the Water Tribe girl.

"Just do it, nephew. When did I give you a bad advice? The girl is sad and angry at you. She could become your friend or even m-..." And before the uncle could end his speech, Zuko got outside the cabin with the coat in his hands.

Uncle Iroh spied them from the inside. Zuko approached Katara from behind and placed the coat on her shoulders. Nevertheless, he had done it so fast that Katara yelled scared and the coat fell to the floor.

"Do you always have to be so noisy for every little thing?" Asked the prince annoyed.

The girl sighed, kneeled to grab the coat and put it on. She ought not to reply him or she would end on a cell. Inside, uncle Iroh laughed by Zuko's awkwardness with women. At least it had been a tender action with good intentions.

By the yell that Katara made, the soldiers that were on the lower deck looked up and found that the rumors about a female prisoner were true. Zuko knew he had to give an explanation so nobody would be mistaken by the girl's presence. Iroh got out if the cabin to make sure that Zuko didn't choose the wrong words.

"This is Katara, my-.."

"Guest!" Yelled Iroh before Zuko could pronounce the word 'slave' or 'prisoner'. Zuko glanced daggers at his uncle.

"She won't be disturbed under none concept and will be treated like what she is. A guest." Finished Zuko.

The soldiers couldn't keep their eyes off the girl whose hair was flowing with the cold air. They surely found beauty in her light eyes and dark skin. Before they could undress her with a glance, Zuko grabbed Katara by the waist and led her inside the bridge. Despite everything, the prince knew that the crew members would divulge more rumors about the prisoner's identity. Zuko didn't care.

Iroh joined them inside the bridge and noticed that Katara was curious about the control of the ship. Iron knew Katara liked to navigate so he thought of another strategy to make the two teenagers closer.

"Why don't you teach her how to drive the ship, Prince Zuko? Katara likes navigating." Proposed Iroh and winked at the prince.

"It's not necessary." Katara replied, making two steps backward.

"So she can make us collide against an iceberg and sinks the ship? Great idea, uncle." Answered Zuko clearly annoyed.

"This boy has no remedy." Sighed the uncle, earning a harsh glance from the prince.

"Don't worry, General Iroh. Why don't you teach me how to play Pai Sho?" Proposed Katara with a smile trying to improve the mood.

Iroh knew that if he pulled the strings with Zuko, he wouldn't achieve what he wanted. Perhaps if he encouraged Katara to be nicer to Zuko it could work.

"Alright. Prepare your tiles, little lady." Said Iroh, happy to have a new player to teach the wise art of Pai Sho.

"This is a waste of time." Zuko sighed. "I'm going to train for when I find the Avatar." And the prince got out of the cabin, announcing his exit with a big hit with the metal door.

"Do you want some tea, dear Katara?" Asked Iroh as if nothing happened, smiling tenderly.

The waterbender couldn't help but feel warmth while being around Zuko's uncle. The old man was tender and it was obvious that he cared a lot about his nephew. He made the ship of the Fire Nation a little bit warmer.

* * *

The night fell sooner than Katara expected. She had spent the entire day with uncle Iroh and almost didn't see Zuko, who was constantly training outside or yelling at the crew members. The prince was surely very strong, his flames were powerful and if they impacted with the metal structure of the ship it left a black mark for the intensity of the element. His fire was enhancing and beautiful but also dangerous and destructive, just like him.

"If only he got his power from real strength and not from anger and spite…" Iroh commented that afternoon.

Katara could see the spite in the banished prince's heart and decided that she would help him overcome his demons. After dinner, Zulo retired to his cabin to rest and Katara stayed with his uncle to ask him for some advice.

"Only by your glance I can tell that you are worried about something." Said the uncle before Katara could say something.

Katara hated to admit it but she felt guilty and her kindness overpowered the rage she felt towards prince Zuko. He hadn't done anything to her tribe after he found that the Avatar wasn't there and it wasn't his fault that the soldier had captured her. Zuko saved her and protected her by allowing her to stay in his cabin. If she stayed on the cells maybe the guards would also try to force her. She had treated Zuko bad and wanted to easy things with him for their own wellbeing.

"I want to help your nephew. What can I do?"

"I'm don't know but surely he needs to talk with someone. Try to reach him."

Katara knew that being Zuko so temperamental, it would be difficult to follow a plan. He was unpredictable. After going on the deck and have some fresh air, the waterbender decided to return to Zuko's cabin. She found some of his men along the way but nobody disturbed her. She announced her entrance with two knocks on the door. She could see that Zuko had been staring at himself in a small mirror that instantly he hid inside the drawer of the bedside table.

Katara left the coat on the chair and sat beside him on the couch. Zuko felt overwhelmed by her presence. He had his hair down and was on his pajama of red shades, that way he looked like a normal teenager. For him it was as if she was seeing him vulnerable. And he didn't like to be exposed to someone like Katara.

"What do you want, peasant? Go to sleep." Zuko ordered.

The waterbender sighed and thought about her words before speaking. One wrong sentence and Zuko would get angry.

"I wanted to apologize." She admitted, Zuko was surprised. "If you hadn't found me that soldier would have done whatever he wanted to me. I hadn't had the chance to thank you."

After that, the silence was made. Zuko stared at the floor and Katara got up to lay on her side of the bed but Zuko grabbed her hand and made her sit again with a rough movement. She understood the way he communicated with others, rough pushes and orders. She wouldn't blame him.

"Do you really think I'm a monster?" He asked softly.

Katara didn't expect Zuko to open his mind to her that easy. Maybe Iroh was right and his nephew was sensitive deep down.

"If you were, you wouldn't have saved me." She pointed out.

"I wasn't referring to that. You'd prefer to be with other men than with me." He reminded her.

Zuko was very self-conscious of his scarred face and like any other person, he cared about his appearance. At that moment, Zuko reminded her of Sokka. Young men who wanted to be attractive and handsome to have someone that can love them. If only they knew that the appearance wasn't the only thing that mattered to women…

"I was scared, I thought that you would abuse me. I'm not disgusted by you." Katara told him.

By the prince's expression, Katara could tell that he didn't believe her words. Unconsciously, he caressed his scar in the face and the waterbender knew what to do next. She placed her hands on Zuko's cheeks and he froze as she caressed his scarred skin. At first, the firebender was rigid but after a moment he felt comfortable with Katara's gentle caresses and got relaxed, closing his eyes. The girl took advantage of that moment and placed her lips on the red skin near his eye. She felt Zuko hardly breathing by the impression. She was sure that nobody else had kissed the scar on his face before.

"If you are doing this to make me let you go, it won't work." Warned Zuko, retiring her hands from his face.

Despite being rude, Katara didn't get angry by his comment. It only showed that he was very insecure about himself despite acting tough and dominant.

"Not everybody has hidden intentions behind their actions, Zuko." She told him. "You don't have to act coldly with me and your uncle."

"Don't pity me, peasant." He warned once more.

* * *

Answers to the reviews:

 **Guest:** Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter as well!

 **Proxy57:** *ríe* me encanta tener readers españolas que también lean en inglés. ¡Bienvenida! Bueno, como has visto Zuko aún desconfía, creo que siente que tener a Katara al lado es demasiado bueno para que sea verdad. Pero tranqui, que el lemon llegará un dia o otro.

 **jacpin2002:** Oh thank you very much! I'll look forward to your opinion in the next chapters.

Frozenheart7


	4. Chapter 3: Fresh air

You love her when you let her go

Zuko x Katara

 **A/N:** In this chapter we'll see what happens back in the southern water tribe. Meanwhile, in prince's Zuko's ship Iroh will make something to pair up Katara and Zuko.

* * *

 _Staring at the bottom of your glass_

 _Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

 _But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

* * *

Chapter 3: Fresh air

Katara woke up when smelled a delicious scent. It wasn't the typical smell of breakfast or Iroh's tea, this time it was something different. The waterbender opened her eyes and found Zuko's side of the bed empty but still warm. The pillows and bedsheets smelled like him, but it wasn't that smell neither. When she turned to her own side of the bed, the waterbender found a fire lily on the bedside table. It was a beautiful flower of red intense petals that had an enchanting smell. The waterbender smiled while thinking that Zuko might have left it there for her as a gift. He must have regretted treating her roughly. She wondered where must have he obtained that flower since they were still on the south pole.

Katara didn't even have time to brush her hair. Uncle Iroh knocked and entered the cabin. He had brought her new clothes but dropped them to the floor when saw the flower that Katara was holding.

"That was Zuko's mother favorite flower. Did he give it to you?" Asked the uncle excited, the girl nodded. "Then yesterday talk must have gone well, am I wrong?"

"He tries to be strong and tough but deep inside he's just sad." Commented Katara.

"Let's cheer him up. I have an idea." Said uncle Iroh, more excited than normal.

Katara didn't know if it was a good idea or a bad one.

* * *

Aang brought happiness to the small Southern Water Tribe. He was the last airbender, the Avatar but also just a kid. Sokka didn't know how to manage the situation, the kidnapping of her sister was enough for him to bear the burden. He was still planning a rescue strategy but he needed a bid boat, but all of them were taken by the men of the tribe to the war.

Sokka caressed the white snow with his bare fingers and sighed as he watched Aang childishly playing with the other kids. He had that 'flying' bison. If the beast could really fly, he could use it to find the ship where Katara was being held: prince's Zuko boat.

"Aang." Called Sokka, still not sure how to deal with the kid. "Come inside, please."

The young monk let the kids play in the snow and followed Sokka inside his house. There, Aang found Gran Gran, who was cooking sea prunes. The Avatar had never seen a place like the Southern Water Tribe. It was small, but despite all the cold, very familiar. The houses were made of ice and snow but they kept warmth inside thanks to animal's pelts, something Aang didn't like. He avoided to sit on one of them and grabbed a single pillow to be next to Sokka, who was very serious.

"What's wrong, Sokka?" Asked the Avatar. "Is something troubling you?"

"There is something I haven't told you." Sokka started. "A few days ago, a Fire Nation ship arrived at the tribe. Luckily they didn't harm us, but they captured my sister."

"You have a sister?!" Aang was surprised.

"I don't know if they had discovered that she was a waterbender but prince Zuko took her with him."

"The worst thing is that we didn't even notice it. When they left, Katara was gone too." Added Gran Gran with great sadness.

"If your bison can really fly, could we go and try to rescue her? I know it's risky but I can't stay here in peace while my sister is captive."

"Imagine her as a prisoner in a ship full of soulless men." Intervined Gran Gran again, mixing the sea prunes with the soup.

"I think that doesn't help." The Avatar objected. "Don't worry, Sokka. I will help you and we will rescue your sister."

The young warrior gave Aang an honest smile and nodded, finding temporary quiet on his itching chest. But the calm didn't last long.

As soon as Gran Gran finished cooking, the three of them ate in silence. Aang didn't enjoy the sea prunes but ate them anyway. Sokka and Aang accorded that tomorrow would plan their trip to search for the ship were Katara was being held and would collect the necessary provisions for the journey. Sokka retired to sleep and Aang went outside the house to go to feed Appa, who was still too tired to fly. If they really wanted to search for the ship from the sky, Appa needed to eat and rest these days of preparation.

The Avatar caressed the bison's forehead and the animal growled, half asleep.

"What's up, buddy? Too cold for you?" Asked Aang and then looked up to the sky. "Look, it is starting to snow."

But the snow wasn't white, Aang noticed afterward. The small dust that was falling from the sky wasn't snow. Those were dark ashes. The monk searched for something that was burning, but there wasn't fire on the tribe and the ashes came from the sky. Something big, very big, was the source of those ashes. Aang used his airbending skills and flew with his wood instrument to the walls of the tribe and there he saw the source of the dark smoke. It was a Fire Nation ship.

The Avatar flew back to Gran Gran's house and rushed to Sokka's bed, shaking him violently to wake up.

"What's wrong, Aang?" Asked Sokka in a husky voice.

"Prince's Zuko ship is coming!"

"What?!" Yelled the young warrior.

Sokka and Aang went outside and the monk showed him the dark ship that was coming towards them. Sokka's eyes were analyzing the flags of the boat and he noticed that Aang was wrong.

"That's not prince's Zuko ship. It's commander Zhao's navy." Sokka pointed out.

* * *

Katara was glad that the ship would soon arrive at a dock. Luckily, Zuko didn't order to assault the village. The ship would stop to fuel the ship and go for some provisions on the market. The icebergs were behind them as the slowly left the south pole. Her home. Meanwhile, she observed the land where they were about to step in, Zuko and Iroh were having an argument inside the captain's bridge.

"You did what?! And now she thinks I gave her that flower?!" Asked Zuko angrily. "I know you would mess things up! She didn't need that! Now she will think that I-... Nevermind!"

"Prince Zuko, I made you a favor and what you should do next is go for a walk with her through the market. Look, the sun is shining and the lady would enjoy getting out of this ship with good company." Iroh advised.

"Forget it!" Said Zuko resigned. "I won't waste my time walking around with a prisoner."

"Fine, fine." Iroh seemed to give up and sat down on a chair. He smiled to himself with a new plan in mind.

The ship arrived at the dock and the tribulation abandoned the ship for a few hours to rest and walk around. Katara saw with her own eyes how some soldiers dropped the man that kidnapped her in the water tribe as Zuko ordered that night. He had kept his promise. Katara wished to be free enough to go and have a walk around too and she was in a good mood to ask Zuko if he'd let her. Katara returned inside the captain's bridge, where Zuko and his uncle were. The prince was busy checking a map and Iroh was caressing his belly, making a weird expression.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Katara worried. "General Iroh?"

Zuko turned and clearly distinguished that his uncle was faking pain. The prince wanted to burn the map he had in hands but waited to see what his uncle had to say after he glanced daggers at him.

"I'm not feeling very well. I was hoping you could search for medicine in the village." Faked the old man.

"Of course, General Iroh. Just tell me what you need." Replied Katara as innocent and tender as ever.

"Prince Zuko, would you mind accompanying her? It's dangerous for a lady to go alone in foreign lands." Iroh added.

The prince counted to ten before turning around and not explode in rage. He breathed deeply and stared at his uncle and Katara, who seemed very worried.

"Of course." He tried not to make the flames of the candles burn down the entire ship. "Just leave me alone with my uncle for a second, I need to know exactly what he has."

Katara nodded and left the bridge, going to the deck below to wait for Zuko.

When Katara left, Iroh got up and took out a piece of cake from his sleeve. He ate it with a single bite despite his nephew's threatening glance.

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?" Asked Zuko. "Don't forget that we have to find the Avatar so we can get off this ship and return home."

* * *

The sunny day made Zuko feel more cheerful than usual despite being involved in a forced situation that his uncle caused. Katara was amazed by the colors of the not so frozen land and she had him grabbed by the arm, not letting him much personal space. If his uncle could just let him be… Luckily he didn't dislike Katara. At least she was mature and knew how to behave in his presence.

The son of the Lord of the Fire Nation noticed how the population of the village stared at him with horror and fear. Just like days ago Katara and his tribe stared at him the same way, and now he had her so close that both were sharing their corporal heat. Thanks to her uncle… was it really an action he should thank? Deep down he didn't dislike that kind of company.

"Zuko." Called Katara, stopping her steps. "I liked the flower a lot. Thank you."

The prince felt his heart racing and his cheeks turning red despite not being him the one that left the fire lily on her bedside table. Now she was wearing the flower in her hair, Zuko was sure that it was his uncle's idea.

"It was nothing." Zuko said, not wanting to tell her the truth.

After an awkward silence, Katara pointed to a shop that had medicinal herbs that surely would be useful to make a tea and 'heal' general Iroh. The prince also told the waterbender to choose more herbs for Iroh to make more types of tea. The girl picked jasmine and white jade by reading which properties each of them had. One was to sleep better and the other to calm the nerves. Zuko paid for it and saved the herbs somewhere safe.

"Wait." Zuko ordered to Katara. "We have a few hours left before leaving and I'd like to go into the woods. I know somewhere special that I think you might like."

The waterbender couldn't believe what the prince was saying. He was finally willing to spend some quality time alone with her and she could also dare to say that he considered her a 'friend'. Katara nodded and followed him, who had an exact idea where to go.

Both went into the woods and Katara fell hypnotized by the bright colors of nature. On the south pole there were always grey and white landscapes but on that small village of the earth kingdom, nature was mesmerizing. She was captivated by the variety of flowers that grew on the fields and how the sun nurtured the plants and made them grow. Zuko stopped and admired at the girl and how she was enchanted by nature. A tiny butterfly with bright colors passed flying and Katara felt that she had known less of the world than she thought.

Katara turned and saw Zuko tenderly smiling while staring at her innocence. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks but immediately got distracted again by a rare species of a bird she had never seen. It chirped and made a funny noise that made Katara laugh. Zuko grabbed some seeds from the ground and stood beside her. He lifted his hand to the bird and it ate the seeds that the prince had collected. Once Zuko had the bird on his hand, he approached it to Katara for her to see it closer. It was white and had some rose spots on its cheeks.

"This species is very typical on these lands. This is a chirping dove that eats fruits of the plants or seeds. It's very docile and friendly, don't be afraid to caress it."

The waterbender dared to touch the soft feathers of the bird. Once there were no more seeds left on Zuko's hand, the bird flew away. Katara would have never imagined that the prince would have this kind side in his free time. The couple continued walking, she followed his steps. She could feel her heart beating faster and was too awkward to find something worth to say to break the silence.,

"I had never been in a place like this. It's so different from home." Commented Katara.

"It's the pros of being a member of my crew. We are always traveling around the world and have the chance to meet new cultures and places."

That sentence made her think. He was telling her that just to make her change her mind about returning home. Katara was forgetting her objective with all the distraction. She still desired to return to her tribe.

"If the Fire Nation hasn't destroyed them before." Added Katara.

Zuko didn't speak in the rest of the trip. Uncle Iroh had told Katara that Zuko was very different from his father but that he was still confused about where he belonged. Katara decided not to talk about the war and the Fire Lord anymore. She was starting to enjoy Zuko's company after all.

The son of the Fire Lord helped Katara climb a few rocks and then showed her the place he yearned to return. It was a crystal lake very quiet and peaceful. There was nobody around and it made it more magical. Katara was surprised that Zuko had the ability to appreciate the beauty of nature since he had destructive tendencies. He was starting to see a new side of him that she could get used to.

"I had been here on our way to the South Pole and I was quite excited to return." He told the waterbender.

Zuko left the bag that was carrying with the herbs on the floor and started undressing. Katara stood frozen for a moment. Was he planning on bathing there? It was still cold on that land. She observed his muscular back and how he had his body trained. He was very strong and left only his pants on before entering the water. She wasn't sure of what she should do next. It all went too fast for her eyes and teenager mind.,

"You will get sick if you bath on these waters." Katara warned motherly.

He was going to bath and she would stay like a fool staring at him while he relaxed in her natural element. No way, she wanted to relax too for a while.

"I know, peasant. I will warm the water with my fire before entering. You don't need to worry about my health." He replied.

The waterbender laughed and imitated the firebender. She let her hair down and took her clothes off, just leaving her breast bindings and undergarments. She had never done something like that but she missed the water and the freedom to drown in it. The prince was surprised by his guest's decision to join him but didn't complain since the girl had been quite obedient and not annoying these days locked on the ship.

Zuko created an intense flame with his hands and started warming the water. Once the surface was warm and the liquid started evaporating, the prince got inside and continued warming the inside of the lake with his warmth. A few minutes later the lake had a nice temperature, like hot springs, and the two teenagers drowned. Katara swam and resisted the urge to play with the water and create bubbles to stay forever inside the water, but if prince Zuko knew about her abilities… It was better kept as a secret. Katara wasn't the only one enjoying the soothing sensation of the element, the heir to the throne of the Fire Nation was rather relaxed by washing off her skin with wild and natural water. Or he was enjoying it until she splashed him, soaking his hair too.

The waterbender returned to the surface and saw the result of her distracted action. She had just splashed the prince with a hit of her leg while swimming. Both stayed silent and Zuko had an indecipherable expression that Katara didn't know how to interpret.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-..." But then she was cut by a wave of water impacting on her face.

The waterbender retired her wet hair from her face and saw how Zuko was snickering. She couldn't believe that he dared to splash her back. Katara thought for a second and then returned another wave of water to the prince.

"Want to play, huh?" Asked Zuko.

"As if you can beat me on my own terve." Challenged Katara.

"We will see." He replied.

And with the battle initiated, the two teenagers started playing as if they were actual kids. For the first time in his life, Zuko felt like a normal boy. No duties, no formalities, just a silly game with a friend. Katara, being his friend despite being held as a captive on his ship. Could she be called that way? Or was she trying to fool him to escape? Then why be bothered by his past and wanting to help his uncle? Could Katara be that nice by nature? Or was she hiding something to him?

The horn of the flagship of the Fire Nation announced that soon would leave the dock. The two teenagers stopped their battle and a disappointing expression appeared on Zuko's face. It was time to return to the real world with his duties as a prince in exile. If his men knew that he had been acting so childish, they wouldn't respect him. He was sure that they would consider so manly if they believe he had been forcing his way into the captive. And that was something he would never do, for his honor and hers.

Katara, by her hand, was also feeling not as cheerful as a few moments before. She didn't want to be naive but felt that Zuko and she had bonded and despite being held against her will on the ship, she could call him a confidant. The same for general Iroh. Nevertheless, she had been keeping her gift of waterbending as a secret since she entered the ship. She hadn't even tried to defend herself with the control of the element because was too afraid to end like her mother. But maybe in the future, she would need to use it and if Zuko knew… It was better to tell him directly. At it was the perfect moment. She just needed to chose her words carefully.

"Prince Zuko, I-... there is something you should know." Started Katara unsure about her words.

"We have to go. Now." Ordered Zuko, not even listening to her. The ship would sail soon.

Before she could continue, the firebender got out of the water and used a towel that was on his bag to dry his wet skin. Katara was too disappointed to stare at him and followed his actions. The prince turned for a moment to check for the prisoner and saw how she got out of the water. She was wiping the water off her brown hair and with all the water descending down her body he could catch a glimpse of the intimate parts her bendings were covering. She really enjoyed her company and didn't even have a notion of the time they had spent on the lake.

The sun was disappearing behind the mountains and the moon would soon rise.

Zuko made sure to hurry the girl and once they were dry, both descended down the mountains. Darkness filled the forest and the creepy sounds of the wild animals made Katara feel strange. It was so different from her tribe.

Suddenly, the prince ignited a flame to see the clear path before them but Katara was too far behind to actually see where she was stepping. So unlucky was she that felt her feet sliding down a hole and couldn't stop the fall. Zuko noticed the incident because of the yell Katara left out. He immediately returned backward and searched for her.

"Katara!" He yelled and then heard a weak whimper coming from the earth. It was actually the first time he had called her by her name.

Zuko made more intense the light of his flame and found out that his peasant had fallen into a trap, a hole excavated into the ground to catch some animal. The prince held out his hand to help the prisoner get out of the hole and with some struggle they made it. Once Katara was out of the trap, she knew that she couldn't walk. It wasn't severe, not a bone broken but a twisted ankle. She could have fixed it quickly with her healing powers but she couldn't do it in front of the prince. Zuko noticed it and checked if she had an external wound.

"I don't think I can walk." Said Katara, fearing that Zuko could actually leave her there behind. "Help me, please." She asked with pleading eyes.

The firebender helped Katara with getting up and placed his hands on her thighs. Then, lifted her up the floor and held her by the back of her knees.

"Hold on, little peasant." He said. "No matter how noisy and in how much trouble you cause, I'll rescue you."

Luckily the trip wasn't too long for Katara's embarrassment. She felt Zuko's warm and strong grip and she realized that nobody else had ever touched her like that before. Back in her tribe, the traditions were strict. Since the only boy her age was her brother there hadn't been someone she could yearn to have contact with. She liked the way he held her. It made her feel protected.

Meanwhile, Zuko tried to make up an excuse to explain why they were soaked, Katara had a twisted ankle and a reason for their delay.

* * *

Thank you very much for the feedback! I wasn't expecting so many reviews.

Also, I have two more Zutaras written and I will start publishing them as soon as June ends.

One is called Summer Rain and it is about the conquest of the Fire Nation over the Water tribes, concretely the southern one. There the people of the tribe will struggle to survive and Katara, in order to save her family, will have to sacrifice herself and work under the prince's orders. Little does she know that the prince has darker intentions as a possessive obsession grows inside him. (This will be very dark with a cruel Zuko, just like his family)

The other still hasn't got a title. It's about Katara being bought by the Fire Lord as a gift for Zuko's birthday. She will become his concubine, but Zuko knows that he better not love all the things he has because his father always uses them to hurt him. There will be a lot of romance and a dark plot and plans from Fire Lord Ozai to take off Zuko's title and birthright.

Which one do you like more?

Answers to the reviews:

 **AnimeBo001:** Seems like Aang and Sokka wanted to go for Katara but the Fire Nation found them first. Zhao, specifically, Zuko's enemy. If you put the pieces of the puzzle together you can actually guess what will happen between Zhao and Zuko if they meet.

 **jacpin2002:** More matchmaking uncle Iroh in this chapter! Hope you liked it!

 **Proxy57: ¡** Gracias por los reviews que me dejas! Me entusiasma ver que la historia tambien te entusiasma como a mi escribirla.

 **Zebra Blu: ¡** Otra hispanohablante! ¡Yay! Encontraros en un fandom que es 90%fics en inglés es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. ¡Muchos saludos!

 **Keke Koorime:** Here's the new chapter! Hope you liked it!

Read you next week!


	5. Chapter 4: Music Night

You love her when you let her go

Zuko x Katara

 **A/N:** Sorry for the delay! I had to retouch one scene from this chapter and I left it forgotten in the document manager. The other chapters are already written so I hope this tremendous delay won't happen again. Sorry for the inconvenience.

 **Warning:** Sexual content and borderline.

As always the answers to the reviews will be at the end of the chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Music Night

 _Well, you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

* * *

All eyes were on them when they arrived at the ship. Why wouldn't they stare at the soaked prince and the peasant with a twisted ankle? It was past the time the boat should have started sailing, they were the ones left to aboard it. Nevertheless, nobody dared to question the reason for the delay to the fire Prince as he threatened his men with a burning red glance. Katara didn't dare to stare at the tribulation as the men whispered possible scenarios and situations where they both could have ended like that.

"Ignore them." Zuko whispered to the girl that was carrying.

He brought his prisoner to the infirmary. The room smelled of alcohol. Inside there was the experienced physician that took care of the health of all the tribulation, General Iroh, and the same Prince. He didn't have a lot of visits as the men had a firm health and were strong so when Katara entered the room the man drew a wide smile on his face despite seeing that the girl was hurt.

"Prince Zuko, to what do I owe this honor?" The physician asked, almost bowing, his curiosity making his glance lock on the tribeswoman who was being carried by Zuko.

All Zuko wanted was to go straight to the chase. It wasn't his problem is the physician didn't have a lot of work on the ship.

"Take care of the girl until I return." Prince Zuko ordered as he approached a couch and made Katara lay down.

Zuko gave a soft pat on Katara's scalp before exiting the infirmary, no more words to say. The doctor and the tribeswoman stayed silent for a second, awkwardly looking at each other and the door that the prince used to exit.

"May I check your ankle, Miss?" Finally the doctor dared to ask, having heard rumors about a lady aboard but still stranged for the prince's behavior in front of her.

* * *

As the prince guessed, he didn't pass unnoticed around the boat. First, because he was the one in charge. Second, because he arrived late. Third, he was wet to the core. He heard his men on the outer deck whispering about what Zuko had done with the prisoner now that she wasn't with him. For a second, they believed that Zuko was capable of murder an innocent woman but the glance that he gave them left no doubt. The prince hated to be the bad guy but needed to or people wouldn't respect him. Or that's what he thought.

He still felt Katara's warmth on the tip of his fingers, an awkward tingling. That afternoon he acted like a boy his age and Katara hadn't tried to escape and kept beside him. The prince was satisfied with the girl's obedience. Not that she had nowhere to go, Katara had never gotten out of the South Pole. He belonged beside him now. And nothing could change that because bringing her back wasn't in his plans.

"Nephew!" The young prince heard his uncle screaming from the end of the hallway. "How did your walk go? Where's Lady Katara? Wait... Why are you soaked?"

Before the old man could make his own stories inside his head about what happened that afternoon, Zuko proceeded to explain.

"We took a bath in a water spring." Zuko knew his uncle would want the long version with all the details of their small trip to the village, but he was not in the mood for explanations. His head was burning and he felt weird. "She got hurt and now is in the infirmary. Nothing important."

"Then if you agree I could pick her up and have dinner together. The cooks have been preparing stuffed duck."

In other circumstances, Prince Zuko would have denied his uncle's petition. But that night was different. Somehow, he yearned for more company. Good company. Katara's company.

"Fine. I'll go change my clothes." Zuko sentenced and disappeared into the darkness of the hallway that led to his quarters.

* * *

Katara was brought to the dining room by General Iroh. Prince Zuko was already there and stood up to salute them both. The waterbender noticed Zuko staring discreetly at her ankle, that was almost healed and covered by a white bandage.

"Should we serve dinner, Your Highness?" A waitress asked politely as Katara and Iroh sat on the table to eat.

Zuko nodded and mimicked his uncle and captive. As soon as they were ready, the service of the ship brought dishes and dishes of delicious food to the table for they to choose. Katara felt her mouth watering for a fish on a silver plate, Iroh instead decided to have duck confit, and Zuko served some stuffed potatoes and meat on his dish.

"Oh, you forgot the tea!" Uncle Iroh exclaimed.

Once everything was on the table, they started eating. Katara had never seen so much food together in a table, not even during her tribe's feasts when all together ate from the meat the men hunted. The food tasted better than she expected and Katara had a lot of expectations about it. Uncle Iroh warned her what she shouldn't eat because of the spicy little 'touch'.

"How's your ankle, lady Katara?" Uncle Iroh asked.

Katara finished chewing and swallowed the food before speaking, Zuko smirked because of her politeness. "A lot better, actually. Your doctor is a true professional."

"What to expect? There's Fire Nation royalty aboard." The fire prince commented to obtain a reaction from Katara. The only thing he got was a kick under the table from his uncle.

"I still don't know how you two ended soaked." Iroh said, expecting an answer from one of them. Katara nor Zuko answered. Iroh was about to speak again when a man from the ship's service came in and whispered something to General Iroh. He nodded and asked the man to retire. "I'm afraid I have some things to attend to. Have a lovely night."

Katara almost panicked but kept calm, at least until Iroh left the room. She had been alone with Zuko before in his room, of course. But having dinner together was completely different. They had to interact and Katara never cared much about it but now it seemed to be her priority instead of actually feeding her weak body.

"He doesn't need to know about this afternoon." Zuko warned her in a serious tone. Katara figured out that Zuko wanted to be respected through fear and it wasn't very often that he really showed his emotions. She guesses that afternoon with her in the lake had been one of the few times he had fun since he had been banished from the Fire Nation. Zuko didn't quit staring at her awkwardly until Katara nodded as a signal that she would keep the secret about what happened in the lake.

"Do you think it was important?" Katara asked, Zuko didn't understand the question. "Why did General Iroh have to leave?"

"Probably one of his silly activities aboard, he has the need to entertain the tribulation once a week." Zuko asked and left the dish, almost empty, on the table. Immediately, another man brought the deserts.

Katara wondered if they were being watched so they could know when to serve the next meal. When the man left, she hurried to finish the meat on her dish, not wanting to waste delicious food, and when she finished mimicked Zuko. She left the dish in front of her and waited for the man to appear, but he never came. Zuko discreetly giggled at her face and clapped both hands. It was only for Zuko's wishes that the staff of the kitchen worked for.

"Bring the lady her deserts," Zuko ordered.

The man didn't take more than one minute an he was back with her deserts. She was about to comment something about how fascinated she was with the ship's service but remembered Zuko's reply when she expressed her experience with the doctor. She kept quiet. She made the effort to speak and make conversation so now it was Prince Zuko turn, if he was so polite as he assured. As Katara expected, sooner than later a calm question came.

"When you were brought to this ship, did you expect it to be like this?" Prince Zuko asked when he finished his deserts. When Katara looked at him saw that it wasn't an ordinary question just to talk about something. He was really curious about her opinion about his ship and his treats and cares. Now that they had bounded, or at least Katara thought so, she thought he deserved a fair, true answer.

"No. I expected worse, much worse." Zuko kept staring at her so Katara had to explain more. "I've been treated kindly and I'd thank you if it keeps being this way."

Zuko noticed her expression saddened, he supposed it was because indirectly the answer made her think of her family back in the tribe.

"You are treated the way you deserve." Of course, Katara wouldn't expect a sweet answer from the prince. He was being used to be half-threatening in all of his sentences. "Keep it the same and my crew will treat you the same way."

Katara finished her desert too, apparently, Zuko had been waiting for her to finish to get up. He didn't move until Katara got up too and he motioned for her to follow him. The instant the door got open, the service of the ship started cleaning the table. They left the dining room and went downstairs at Zuko's cabin. None of them spoke in their way downstairs. When they entered the prince's cabin, he sat in front of his desk and looked at his maps and planned more endless routes for the ship. Katara took clean clothes from the closet and entered the bathroom. She took a quick, warm shower, took her time to brush and comb her long hair and did all the femenine routine all women in the tribe performed. Once she was ready and her hair was dry, using some waterbending, she returned to the cabin. Zuko hadn't seemed to move, he was in the exact same position but his hands didn't stop working in new plans.

Katara sat on the bed and tried to relax in order to sleep. She managed to relax but it was still too early to go to sleep and her body didn't respond to her wishes. She was awake but turned facing the wall so Zuko wouldn't know she couldn't sleep. She didn't want to disturb him. At least he ha assured him that she wouldn't be put in a cell or be sold in the next harbour.

The calm and quiet ruled the cabin until the echo of a loud noise broke the silence of the night. Zuko sighed and Katara heard how his pencil stopped writing. Katara pretended to wake up from a brief sleep and stared at the prince.

"What's that?!" Asked Katara. "It sounds like a very large animal in pain." The prince held a small giggle, amused by the comparison.

"That's my uncle playing the Tsungi Horn. It's music night." Zuko explained.

The girl listened closely and in effect realized that it was a musical instrument being played. She also could hear some of Zuko's men singing along with the melody of the horn. It sounded weird and there was no wonder of why Zuko decided to spend the night on his cabin than on the bridge, his usual place. At the same time, that strange music caught the waterbender's attention. She was curious about the way of life of the prince's tribulation. They were more like pirates than soldiers of the Fire Nation. That lifestyle was kinda romantic and despite the awkward sound of the music, Katara really wished to go out to the deck and see what general Iroh and the other men were up to.

"Prince Zuko." Katara called softly and politely.

Zuko couldn't help but giggle before Katara's sudden change of personality. Now he was calling him by his title respectfully when she used to just use his name. Katara noticed the prince's amusement.

"When girls act so politely is because they want something." Zuko said, getting up from his chair and sitting on the bed, with interest in his eyes. It was rare to see Katara submissive to him and he kinda liked it.

"I already told you that not everybody has hidden intentions underneath their actions." Katara repeated him.

Zuko crawled towards her, this time sitting just beside her. Katara shivered, not sure if she liked the prince's full attention on her. Maybe he was better on the desk minding his own business and letting her be.

"My little peasant, we both know that you're not the good girl type. Although I could get used to it, quiet and obedient." Zuko purred softly, lifting her chin slightly to meet her eyes. "I wonder how far would you go to achieve something you crave. Your liberty, for example."

Zuko felt the waterbender's jaw trembling by the tension of the situation. Immediately he knew that he was pushing her too far. Katara couldn't control her own body, shivering under the prince's dominant touch.

"I… I don't understand what you are trying to tell me." Katara confessed, feeling weird.

"I'm just trying to figure out what you want to ask me." Zuko said, letting go of her face.

Katara didn't dare to answer until he was a few centimeters further.

"Can I go and check your uncle? I'd like to go and play music too." The waterbender's eyes shone brightly, with some hope to wander around the ship alone for a while.

"In exchange for what?" Asked the prince, not willing to give up her wishes so easily.

"I'm not going to escape." Katara assured him.

"You once said that you'd prefer to drown at the ocean than being with me." It was not the first thing he used a similar argument against her.

"That was a sarcastic comment. And I believe that if I wanted to escape I would have already tried to in the lake the other day." She replied.

"You are no fun." Zuko sighed.

"It's not my problem if you are bored." Katara glared angrily at the firebender, starting to think that he was just playing with her for his amusement. She was not his pet.

"Watch your mouth or you will stay here all night bored too." Zuko huffed. "Aren't you going to show me some respect now to convince me to let you go outside?"

Katara frowned confused. Why was Zuko always so complicated and hard to read? She had some liberty on the ship these days and now he cared if she went to the deck to music night.

"Be more specific." Katara demanded.

"How much of a good girl can you be?" Zuko asked, getting up and sitting in the chair before his desk.

Katara still didn't understand him. He wanted her to behave for a while and be quiet or was he asking for something more? Then Zuko discreetly looked behind and Katara understood that he was just too bored that wanted to tease her. Well, two could play the same game!

Katara silently got up from the bed and followed Zuko's steps. Zuko from his seat smiled unconsciously, knowing that know Katara would have to do something embarrassing to achieve going to the music night. Suddenly, Zuko felt Katara's soothing hands massaging his shoulders. The prince tried not to flinch but he couldn't fight the shock that caused. He wasn't used to such personal contact and he expected her begging him, not trying to charm him. Despite all temptation, he tried to avoid the waterbender. But Katara wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Oh, please, Prince Zuko." Katara leaned into his ear. "Let your little peasant get out of this cabin. She needs some fresh air since it's so hot down here."

Zuko stopped drawing in his map when heard the word 'hot', but then vanished all thoughts of that having any other connotations. She said it because he was a firebender, nothing more. Or maybe she was just playing with him too.

"You'll need more than speaking of you in third person, little peasant." Zuko mocked, imitating her tone.

Slowly, her hands slipped from his shoulders to his neck and Katara ended up hugging him. She wasn't feeling humiliated as the young prince wanted to. She kinds find his warmth comforting. As the cherry on top, the waterbender sat on Zuko's lap and leaned her head on his chest, closing her eyes. The prince froze for a moment but then held her, carefully trying not to disrespect her.

"I wasn't asking you to do any of this, Katara. Honestly, I wasn't expecting you using your feminine charms with me." Zuko finally spoke.

The waterbender let go of Zuko's neck and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What were you expecting me to do?!" Asked Katara angrily by the prince's manipulation.

"Oh, come on, little peasant." Zuko purred, softly caressing Katara's cheek. "Don't be like that."

The waterbender watched closely the prince's action as he caressed her face. He had a slight smirk on his lips and she could tell that she was staring at hers. Then their glances met and Katara found joy in his amber eyes. Zuko saw the confusion on his prisoner's face and then noticed that she slightly had leaned her face on his hand. It was soft and Katara wasn't scared, deep down she craved contact and care of someone dear.

"Don't push your luck now." Zuko warned. That mix between care and warning always creeped her out.. "Be careful out there and make sure not to trip over and twist your other ankle." Zuko said to break the ice.

Katara grabbed her coat to go outside to the deck and nodded before leaving. When she left Zuko could feel a weird feeling in the room. Now that Katara was gone the cabin was colder and he felt lonely. When she was there he felt stable and even satisfied to have someone as company but now that she was gone he kinda missed her. The prince thought that it was because he was getting used to share his personal space. In fact, he didn't miss his privacy at all. Katara wasn't invasive or annoying and didn't ask for a lot of attention while she was comfortable.

The waterbender walked through the corridors and hurried to the deck, following the sound of the music. She looked through the window of the door before going outside, making sure that general Iroh was there and she wouldn't be with a group of unknown soldiers. When she decided to pass the door, the men, that heard a lot about her but didn't actually have the chance to meet her, cheered and other just observed her closely. Uncle Iroh laughed and stopped the music of his Tsungi Horn.

"Lady Katara, would you like to join us?" Asked uncle Iroh and the girl nodded and sat on the floor beside him, being part of the circle where the soldiers were sitting. In the middle of it there was a lantern, despite that and the stars, there weren't any other lights out there.

* * *

Prince Zuko couldn't stand it anymore. Katara had left and the loneliness was driving him insane. The other music nights he avoided the contact with the drunk soldiers singing and playing instruments but now that everybody was out on the deck he felt the urge to go there. Or maybe it wasn't because everybody was there, just for Katara. By the spirits, why was he feeling so weak and sad suddenly? Loneliness had never bothered him but now he didn't want to be alone anymore.

Zuko changed into his clothes but didn't tie his hair, he left it wild to have a relaxed appearance to the rest of the crew. At least for that night. When he was going upstairs to the deck, an enhancing voice caught all his senses. It was so smooth and sweet that it made his heart ache. It was a feminine voice and he knew that it could only be Katara singing. When he was about to turn the knob of the door to go outside, a little trembling appeared on his hands. He was holding back the need to go outside. Instead, his feet made him keep going upstairs until he was on top of the chimney, the observatory, where he could observe and listen to Katara's songs without being noticed. For her fault, lately he was rather distracted from his objective.

When Katara finished her song, the soldiers and general Iroh cheered and clapped enthusiasmed. It was because they were drunk and they were lone wolves alone but now with a good feminine voice they could enjoy music more pleasantly. Katara knew that the soldiers would enjoy the traditional songs of the southern water tribe, her home.

"So, lady Katara, do you know how to play the Tsungi Horn?" Asked Iroh, the only who knew how to play the horn.

"No, General Iroh." Replied Katara and then yawned. "I'm tired, I will return to Zuko's cabin to rest for the night."

Zuko saw how Katara entered the ship and knew that it was his time to return to the cabin too. He was going to move downstairs when he noticed that two of the soldiers that were mesmerized by Katara where whispering things to each other and had a suspicious smile. They were drunk and despite having spent so many years on the ocean with the same tribulation, Zuko didn't trust them. After that, the men entered the ship too, following Katara's path. The prince rushed inside, being certain that his bad feeling wasn't just intuition.

The waterbender went downstairs, completely tired after singing and spending time with Iroh and the crew. She enjoyed the nocturne sea breeze and the familiar chant of her tribe. Totally relaxed and with her guard down, the girl didn't notice that two soldiers were following her through the corridors.

"Hey, wait!" One of them called her. "We don't even know your name."

"I'm Katara." Replied politely the girl. "If you don't mind I will be going. I need to sleep."

"On prince's Zuko cabin? Are you sure you will be allowed to sleep?" Inquired the other soldier.

Katara's heart skipped a beat. She didn't realize the men's true intentions until then.

"I have to go." She said and quickly tried to run away, but between the two soldiers managed to catch her and hold her still. One grabbed her arms and the other her waist. "Let go of me!"

"Prince Zuko doesn't like to share, how unkind of his part. We are always at his service and he doesn't reward us properly." The man whispered to Katara's left ear.

"We can use his personal whore in exchange for years of loyalty." The other soldier added.

"No! I'm his guest!" Yelled Katara, reminding Zuko's words that day on the deck. "You can't do this!"

While one of the men silenced Katara with his dirty hand on her mouth, the other opened the door of one storage cabin and brought the girl inside. It was lonely and nobody had duties to perform there at that hour so they figured out that they would be hidden. The waterbender was being held against her will and she tried to squirm under their grip but it was useless. They were trained adult soldiers and she was just a fourteen-years-old tribeswoman. What she promised to herself was that they wouldn't make their way into her without resistance.

Both soldiers pushed Katara to a desk and as one held her down, the other lifted her long skin and got rid of her underwear. The waterbender was being held down by her wrists and she used all her strength to reach the soldier's hand and bite him. The man let go of her but immediately the other replaced him and shoved her head down the wood. With his rough hands unmade her braid and covered her face with her dark hair to prevent her from seeing.

"Now I understand why prince Zuko keeps her for himself." One laughed. "If she shows resistance it's more exciting."

Katara struggled and fought with all her spirit but it was like being under a rock, none of them moved. The girl changed the strategy, knowing that the ship was small and more men, she hoped that good ones would listen to her if she yelled.

"Help! Help me!"

Katara began to yell desperately as she felt the soldier spread her legs apart with his feet. She couldn't believe this was happening again. The strength which she used to struggle turned into urge and fear. She had to run away before it was too late. She hated the touch of unknown and dirty hands on her skin, undressing her and touching places nobody had ever explored. The one that was holding her down broke the back of her dress and placed his mouth on it, licking her skin and catching some of the flesh between his teeth.

"Zuko! Please! Someone, help!" She cried.

The sound of the unbuckling belt suddenly stopped when the door got open. Katara could see nothing but felt how the soldiers took their hands off her and how they started fighting with someone. It had worked. She couldn't believe she had been saved again. Katara got up with a dull ache on her back and saw who was her savior. It was no other than Zuko, who made bleed the soldier that had been about to force his way inside Katara. Once the man was down and unconscious, the prince attacked the other. Zuko easily overpowered him and once he had him immobilized against the wall, the firebender grabbed a crystal bottle and lifted it, disposed to smash it into the soldier's head.

Before anything could happen, a hand grabbed Zuko's wrist, stopping the hit with the bottle. It was uncle Iroh who had followed Zuko's steps too. He noticed that his nephew was consumed and controlled by fury and rage. He was breathing heavily and could have killed that man without mercy. Once Iroh was sure that his nephew would not attack them again and that the soldiers were restrained, he went to help Katara, who was shocked watching the results of the fight Zuko initiated to protect her.

"Lady Katara, please, let me escort you to the cabin. Prince Zuko will handle this." Promised the gentle old man.

Katara dried her tears and nodded before holding into Iroh's left arm and get out of the room that had most of the furniture destroyed because of the fight and Zuko's firebending. Once the prince was alone with the two soldiers, he made sure to tie them tight and left the room, locking it and keeping the only key that could open the door. He was too infuriated to decide a sentence for the atrocity they had been about to commit with Katara. Maybe he would have mercy and release them or just leave the inside until they rot.

On his way to the cabin, prince Zuko found his uncle. He was impressed and also proud of the fight his nephew started to defend Katara. The prince was about to ask about her state when the General explained to him everything.

"She is taking a shower, Prince Zuko. What you did was the right thing." Assured his uncle. "Leave Katara alone if she wants to, the women who suffer sexual harassment need some time to overcome the experience."

"Is she angry at me?" Asked Zuko innocently, Iroh tilted his head. "I let her go unprotected to the deck, I knew this could happen."

"Don't blame yourself, Prince Zuko, and make sure that Katara is safe now. She needs a friend."

Katara listened to the conversation between the uncle and nephew from behind the door. She discovered that Zuko had locked the drunk soldiers inside the storage cabin and that he wouldn't let them go. The waterbender went to the closet and grabbed a blanket, then also grabbed two pillows from the barrier in the bed. Before Zuko could enter the room, she got inside the bathroom and locked the door by freezing the knob. Then filled the bathtub with warm water, still feeling dirty. She drowned the pillows inside, entered completely naked in the bathtub and covered herself with the blanket. With her hands, Katara tuned the normal water into healing one. She hoped that the dirty sensation disappeared from her body soon.

* * *

 **Answers to the reviews:**

 **Zebra Blu:** La mayoría de lectores hispanohablantes terminamos igual, leyendo en inglés (e incluso escribiendo) por falta de material en Español. Me alegro que sigas mi historia y si algun dia te animas a escribir alguna avísame.

 **Keke Koorime:** From that moment in the docks of the village everything changed. And now the good parts will come once Katara recovers thanks to Zuko.

 **jacpin2002:** I still haven't found any title for the fic where Katara is given as a birthday gift to Prince Zuko. But when I do, I will post the story immediately. I already have a lot of chapters written.

 **nikole salvatore:** Thanks for your nice words. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

 **mazsolaprincess:** Yes, I will keep updating as regularly as I can! Thanks for reading!

 **Paty:** Hello! What did you think of this chapter? I'll be looking forward to your response.

 **Guest:** Hoy! Lo siento por la demora.

 **Guest:** Hi! Sorry for the delay.

I'll update the next chapter this weekend, promised.

Frozenheart7


	6. Chapter 5: Iron cage

You love her when you let her go

Zuko x Katara

 **A/N:** As I promised here's the next chapter! Luckily now the story won't be in pause anymore since I have a few chapters already written beforehand. What happened with the last one was that I had to erase one scene and change it and I never found the time to do it.

Now that the story is going on regularly, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Iron cage

 _Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

 _Same old empty feeling in your heart_

 _Love comes slow and it goes so fast_

* * *

Zuko spent the night alone on the couch. Despite always sleeping separated by a wall of pillows, he missed the company of the waterbender on their divided bed. The prince followed his uncle's advice about not pushing Katara further that she could stand so he didn't call her to bed. That's why in the morning she was stinl on the bathroom. At dawn, Zuko decided to leave the bed and check the waterbender's state. Surprised, Zuko found that he could open the door, not like yesterday. What he didn't know was that the ice that froze the knob had melted during the night.

Inside, the firebender found that his prisoner was sleeping on the bathtub, with a blanket covering her tanned skin. Silently, he approached the sleeping girl and kneeled beside her. Zuko's eyes opened in surprise when he saw that the bathtub was filled with water and Katara was soaked to the core, trembling.

"Katara." He called softly. "Peasant, wake up." Ordered more roughly.

The waterbender opened her eyes and found the worried face of the prince of the Fire Nation in front of her. She tried to crawl backward but then realized that she was still inside the bathtub. She made sure to cover herself with the blanket for him not to see her naked. If Zuko could read a certain emotion on Katara's face, it was fear. She feared that Zuko had discovered her little trick with ice on the door to lock it.

"Do you want to catch a cold?" Asked the prince. "Why are you inside the bathtub?"

"I still feel dirty. No matter how many times I washed myself… I'm still dirty." She explained.

The prince's expression got relaxed and sighed in relief.

"Let me bring you warm clothes." Said the prince, knowing that the others were broken because of the two drunk soldiers.

Katara nodded and Zuko went in search of clean clothes. The girl wondered for who else the prince would bring clothes. The waterbender emptied the bathtub and wrapped a dry towel to her trembling body. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and waited for Zuko to return. The prince entered the bathroom again, carrying red clothes.

"We don't have women clothes. You'll have to borrow mine." He explained with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Zuko." Called Katara and the prince kneeled in front of her. He was rather servicial and kins that morning. "I don't want to go outside this cabin."

"Why? You'll be with me, safe. I'll protect you." Zuko grabbed her hand and warmed it with his breath, seeing that she was still trembling.

"I don't know… I don't want anyone to see me, I'm ashamed of myself."

"Let me help you as you tried with me." Zuko brought her warm palm to his lips and softly kissed her hand. Then held it with both of his hands, keeping the warmth inside. "Nobody will dare to crave you because nobody dares to even dream about touching what is mine." He sentenced.

* * *

Katara finally acceded and got out of the cabin in Zuko's company, who already head warned his uncle to stay near Katara if he was needed in duty. They went to their usual place, the captain's bridge, and uncle Iroh served a tea to the young waterbender. She gently accepted it and hoped that the ginseng could actually calm her.

Uncle Iroh noticed that she was wearing Zuko's clothing, it was obvious because of the red scheme of colors and they fit too big for her petite body. He gave his nephew a mischievous glance and Zuko told him not to ask.

"Which of my teas did you like more so far, dear Katara?" Asked the general, but Katara was absent staring at the bottom of the glass. "You know, one of my dreams is to own my own tea shop."

But the girl was too far from that place to even listen to the gentle uncle. Zuko turned and saw how the waterbender was submerged on her thoughts with a lifeless expression. The uncle cleared his throat and made Zuko a signal to do something to cheer her up. The prince walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. The girl jumped scared and returned to their real world.

"Would you like to learn how to drive the boat?" Asked Zuko so gently that his own uncle was surprised by the sweetness of his tone.

Katara snapped out of her own world and stared at the prince. She nodded and gave him a small smile. Zuko held her hand and made her stand in front of the rudder. He helped her place the hands correctly and embraced her by behind, so subtle that Katara didn't protest. She was feeling his warm breath in her ear and the beats of his heart on her back.

Meanwhile, uncle Iroh served for himself another cup of tea and sat in silence to stare at the teenagers. It reminded him of the song of the seasons and the love. Zuko had been immersed in an intense winter and the snow melted when Katara appeared. Now it was springs and the seeds of love were blooming.

"Look that boat is making its horn sound for us." Said Zuko. "Do you want to blow it up?"

Katara laughed and grabbed Zuko's hand to prevent him from launching a missile to the poor embarcation. Iroh was right when he told her that his nephew had a good heart and that with time he would be more tender. But despite everything, she was still his prisoner and was being held inside the ship against her will. What were the butterflies that flew on her stomach and the warmth on her cheeks?

"Are you alright?" Zuko asked concerned by her sudden silence.

"Can we go outside? I need fresh air."

The prince nodded and brought Katara upstairs, where he had been the other night silently staring at her singing during the music night. The observation deck was always lonely and nobody would disturb them there. The cold air hit the waterbender and Zuko lent her his coat. He faced his prisoner, that was leaning her back against the chimney.

"Tell me what's wrong Katara." Zuko demanded seriously.

"Why are you still keeping me here?" Katara asked even more serious than him.

Her heart beated intensively as she waited for a clear answer. Zuko's chest clenched painfully without a reason but knew how to pretend as if the question didn't concern him. He turned and stared at the horizon, not daring to stare into the waterbender's eyes.

"Because returning you to your tribe would show weakness from the Fire Nation." Zuko tried to convince Katara and himself. That was the argument the Zuko of the past would give.

"I don't care about honor! I just want to return home! I thought you would comprehend it since you have been far away from home for so long."

"Watch your mouth, peasant." Warned Zuko.

"But my kidnapping was a mistake!" The waterbender pointed out. "You can't keep me safe here! How many more days will pass until another of your soldiers tries to take advantage of me? If I stay I will end hurt."

The prince turned and placed his hands on the chimney, trapping Katara between them.

"What did I promise you?" Asked Zuko. "I know you are feeling uncomfortable but time by time you'll forget it."

"I will only forget it by returning to my tribe."

"You will only forget it when you are with a real man." Zuko replied. "A real man doesn't care about which hands touched his lover's body, he knows that with his touch will erase them."

Katara stayed silent and stared into Zuko's golden eyes. He was breathing heavily due to the tension of the moment. The tribeswoman heart was racing and noticed how Zuko's glance was locked on her full lips.

"Then help me forget their touch." Teased the waterbender.

Zuko didn't need anything more. He leaned forward, lifted Katara's chin with a finger and kissed her soft lips. He felt her arms tangle around him as he pressed his mouth to hers. His hand descended to her hips while the other was on her back, pressing her closer to his body. Katara's skin felt good and the girl found comfort on the prince's caresses. There was clumsiness on the girl's inexperienced touch but what reached Zuko's heart was when she placed a hand on his scarred skin and caressed it softly. The prince froze and stopped the kissing but Katara kept gently stroking her red skin. Zuko let out a small moan and rested his head on the crook of her neck. Nobody had ever seen him so vulnerable as the waterbender held him. She felt him kiss her jaw as she kept massaging his skin that despite being scarred it was soft. She could get used to the feeling of having him clinging in her arms, so fragile and docile.

He felt relaxed at first but then realized that the same hands that were now pleasing hin could hurt him. Zuko pulled away from her and got some distance between their bodies.

"Don't do that again." He warned.

"Didn't you like it?" Asked the waterbender.

"No, it's not that." He replied coldly. "Let's go back inside."

Katara didn't understand Zuko but she had one thing clear: His touch made her feel so good that he forgot all her problems for a while.

* * *

So, Zuko has a dilemma. Katara begs him to take her back to his tribe after what happened but he refuses. Also, they kissed! What do you think that will happen next? Find out next week.

 **Answers to the reviews:**

 **Guest:** Hahahaha thank you for so many reviews! it really helped to remind me of the forgotten document that I needed to work on. Hope you liked this one too!

 **Durrr:** Glad you liked it, hope you also liked this one. Read you next week!

 **Zebra Blu:** Hoy llegó el dia de actualizar como prometí. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. ¡Cuídate mucho!

 **jacpin2002:** Things are getting intense on the ship. Thanks for sharing your thoughts!

 **phiphay:** I hope after reading this the excitement is now even greater for the next chapter.

 **KeahiAst:** Next chapter just in time! Hope you enjoyed it.

 **Guest:** Thanks to you for reading all these chapters!

 **Guest:** Even though it wasn't a very long wait this week, was it worth it?

Frozenheart7


	7. Chapter 6: Secondary thoughts

You love her when you let her go

Zuko x Katara

A/N: Hey! It's been a while since the last time I updated. Now I'm on college studying Musicology and i have less time but this winter holidays I rewatched Avatar and I thought that I had unfinished business. So, here's a new chapter. We're past the middle of the story and things start to get steamy and romantic between Katara and Zuko, especially after their first kiss i reccomend to at least read the previous chapter to remember where I left on. Nothing more to say, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Secondary thoughts

 _You see her when you close your eyes_

 _Maybe one day you'll understand why_

 _Everything you touch surely dies_

* * *

The intense flames were burning on the air as Zuko trained that afternoon. Katara was with uncle Iroh sitting outside in the deck and from a prudent distance watching the prince firebending. The waterbender was mesmerized by the fire's beauty but also impressed of its ferocity. General Iroh eventually yelled at Zuko to focus on his breath and not on his anger to use more powerful attacks against the other firebender, but the prince was stubborn and always did what he wanted. The old man served Katara another cup of calming tea.

"I'm glad you are in a better mood. I wonder what Zuko did on the observatory deck." Said Iroh and Katara blushed, trying to ignore the topic. "I couldn't help but notice that Zuko's lips were redder than when you two left." The waterbender looked aside, ashamed. "Don't be shy, dear Katara. So, who started with the kissing?"

The waterbender wasn't sure about telling Iroh the truth. But Zuko's uncle had always been a great support since the day she was kidnaped and brought to the ship, so she decided to tell a few about that moment on top of the ship.

"I encouraged him to do it. I'm very confused."

Especially when she caressed his scar and a moment after he ran away.

"Don't push yourself, dear Katara." Advised the uncle.

Zuko, by his hand, was trying to impress Katara by putting a lot of effort on that training. When the flames were to repetitive to keep Katara's eyes on him, Zuko stopped for a moment and took off his armor and opened his shirt to reveal a worked six pack. For more dramatism, Zuko grabbed a bottle of water and

"Prince Zuko, what are you doing?" Asked the uncle.

"I'm hot." Replied Zuko brushing his hair out of his face.

"Sure he is." Added Katara and the uncle laughed. Luckily Zuko didn't hear it but she couldn't hide the blush from her cheeks.

"It's dangerous to practice a combat without the armor, prince Zuko." Advised his opponent. "You should put it on again."

Katara prayed for him not to do it. She had seen Zuko naked on the lake that day but now it was in a different context. They kissed and the waterbender was sure that he was doing that just to show what he had. The prince laughed, victorious, when saw Katara's reaction and rejected his opponent's advice. Honestly, he wanted her to wish him and Zuko knew that his body would result attractive at her eyes.

"Let's continue with the spar." Ordered Zuko. "Now I'll pretend you are the Avatar."

The prince prepared himself for the new round of attacks. He breathed the salty air of the ocean, that was rather agitated. The other firebender throwed flames at the young prince, but Zuko managed to dodge each one of them. Another wave of heat passing a few centimeters away from him and after that another and another.

Katara couldn't keep her eyes off the son of Fire Lord. She had her mouth open of the great focus while following his livement and admiring each part of his strong body. She didn't even care when uncle Iroh was laughing at her expression.

The training and the sea of flames kept going and Zuko managed to not get hurt. As time passed, the wind caused the sea to strike violently with its waves on the ship.

"Last round." Zuko sentenced. "Don't hold back."

The other firebender obeyed the prince's orders and the difficulty of the training increased. Zuko shot as many flames as he could as soon as he dodged or even stopped the fire of his opponent. One big wave made the ship swing and Zuko and the other firebender lost their balance. The prince got a hold on the corner of the deck and inspected the source of the shaking with the bad luck that he didn't see an undirected flame that strike him on his shoulder.

"Zuko!" Yelled Katara, getting up.

The prince screamed and felt the burning pain on his left shoulder, where the flame had burnt him. He fell to his knees and tried to calm the itching sensation, but by touching it only made it worse. The uncle and the waterbender checked the wound and found the prince's skin irritated. He needed medical attention.

"Hurry, bring the burn lotion!" Ordered Iroh to the firebender.

After getting the appropriate treatment and covering the burn with bandages, Zuko spent the rest of the day resting on his cabin. Katara brought him dinner and assisted him in whatever he needed, spending the time sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So, now I am your nurse?" Asked Katara trying to make him feel better. "Does it hurt?"

"Pretty bad." Replied Zuko. "I can feel my skin still burning."

Katara had something in mind. Back in the southern water tribe, some kinds tent to burn themselves with the snow while playing. The waterbender would heal then with her healing water and it worked. If she tried it with Zuko, would he discover her abilities? The girl stared at Zuko, who was with his eyes closed but still in pain. She couldn't stand seeing him that way.

So, the waterbender got up and went to the bathroom. She filled a basin with cold water and sank her hands inside. The cold water turned clearer, something that Zuko wouldn't see because after she retired them the water return to its normal color but it still conserved the healing properties. Katara grabbed a small sponge and scissors too. She returned to the room and sat beside Zuko. He stared at her confused.

"I need you to sit." Katara said.

Zuko accepted without doing questions and let the waterbender take care of him. Katara proceeded to remove his red shirt but her fingers were clumsy and unbuttoning it took a while more that expected. She slid down his arms the cloth and revealed his toned body. Katara tried to not blush and didn't notice a small smirk on Zuko's mouth. He couldn't help it but like the way Katara stared at his muscles and how she blushed. The waterbender tried to focus and cut the bandagges to reveal the burned skin. It went from the beginning of his chest to his shoulder. It was red and irritated. Carefully, Katara placed one finger on the skin just to notice how the skin was throbbing and burning.

"Lay down." Ordered Katara.

The prince placed his head on the pillow and let the waterbender do whatever she wanted. Katara grabbed the sponge and sank it in the basin with the healing water. Carefully, Katara pressed the sponge and let the calming water refresh Zuko's skin. At first the prince groaned in pain but later he found relief on the coldness if the water.

"Better?" Asked Katara.

"Much better." Replied Zuko. "Keep going."

The prince relaxed and rested for a while. Katara kept comforting him, seeing how the redness of his skin slowly disappeared. If Zuko noticed it he would be stranged and Katara felt guilty for not telling him about her waterbending so after minutes of silence, Katara spoke:

"This is a form of waterbending. It's part of the water tribes ancient culture." The girl explained.

The prince opened his eyes and stared at her, confused. He frowned his eyes and tried to figure out what she was trying to tell him.

"But I thought there were no waterbenders left on the southern tribe. They were all exterminated." Zuko said and after a moment of silence dared to ask: "Are you one of them?"

Katara felt the panic take control of her. She hesitated in answering Zuko's question just because his glance was intimidating her. What if she told him and he locked her in a cell?

"N-no… It's not that what I meant. This is just traditional and primitive healing. The cold is comforting, can't you feel it?" Katara tried to confuse the prince.

Zuko got a grip on the waterbender's wrist and made her stop the cure. He gave her an intense glance that Katara didn't know how to interpret. Her heart was racing, praying that he wouldn't have discovered her abilities.

"I can think of something more comforting." Said Zuko.

He pulled her to his burning body. Katara fell on top of him and tried not to touch his wounds but Zuko didn't care. He placed his hand on Katara's chin and brought her lips to his. The waterbender relaxed as he softly kissed her and passed his hands down her back, caressing her curves sensually. The girl didn't stay still, she stroked his muscular chest and abs, shivering under his warm touch. With each moment of warmth, the waterbender felt guiltier to keep the truth hidden. She decided to end the kiss and stared into his golden eyes.

"I have to tell you this before we go forward." Katara sighed and prepared herself for Zuko's reaction. She could no longer hide that she was a waterbender. "I'm a…- I don't know how to tell you this. I'm…"

The prince caressed her long hair and made her hush.

"A virgin." Zuko ended the sentence. "I deduced it. Don't be ashamed, Katara."

Katara's face was tainted red. Actually, it was true too. The prince found tenderness on her shyness and pulled her in a tight embrace. The waterbender sank her head on Zuko's neck and let his heat comfort her. She would tell him the truth. But not that night.

"You already have experienced a first time, don't you?" Asked Katara.

"Back in the palace we have concubines." Explained Zuko and Katara guessed the rest of the story. "But sex is not that great if you don't share a bond with your lover.

The girl blushed and wrapped her arms tighter to Zuko's torso. The prince smiled tenderly and kissed the waterbender's cheek. Katara felt her heart clenching. The firebender hadn't just lust for her. There was something more.

"Your blue eyes… they bring me somewhere yearning." He thought for himself as he wasn't strong enough to say it out loud.

Zuko felt his prisoner's heart beating hard against his chest. He smelled her dark hair and soothingly stroked it. Katara yawned and closed her eyes, letting the charming prince pamper her.

"Is my little peasant sleepy?" He asked.

Katara nodded and Zuko blew the flames of the candles that lit the room. He felt so comfortable while embracing Katara that she made him forget his desire to return home.

"Once I find the Avatar I will return home. You will come with me and I'll make sure that you are treated like a princess." He whispered to her.

"I miss my home too." Confessed Katara. There was not a day when she didn't think of Sokka, Gran Gran and the kids from the water tribe. That boring life full she once said that wanted to change for adventures. But now that she could travel the world with prince Zuko, her heart was divided? Could she choose him over her home and family?

* * *

The next morning, Zuko was the first to wake up. He was still clutching Katara on his arms, one tangled on her waist and the other resting on her cheek. She was still asleep and the prince decided to let her rest. Zuko got up without waking her up, a difficult challenge. Once he was on his feet, he leaned and placed his lips on Katara's forehead.

"Good morning, little peasant." He whispered softly.

Katara groaned sleepy and trapped Zuko between her arms, embracing him warmly. She pumped her lips and waited for the prince to kiss her softly. With his tongue, Zuko asked to enter her mouth and Katara let him explore her mouth, their tongues dancing softly. Once they were out of air, Zuko licked her mouth and let her some space to breath. Katara opened her eyes and saw Zuko's face dizzy. She rubbed her eyes like a little girl and then tried to pull Zuko to the bed.

"Stay." She begged. " And I will be your good girl for a while."

"I can't." Zuko groaned, truly annoyed now that she was showing some submission. "I have to go."

"Then I'll be bad." Katara said, letting go of Zuko and covering her body with the sheets, turning to the opposite side. "Very, very bad."

The prince gave one last kiss at the girl's forehead. "That would require a punishment." He teased, caressing her curves.

"Hmm…" Katara groaned half-asleep, with a smile on her lips.

Satisfied, the prince went to the bathroom to wash himself. By his surprise, when he stared at at the mirror, saw that his skin was barely red. He didn't even notice pain since he woke up. Although Katara's traditional remedy seemed simple, it really healed his burned skin. How could that be possible with normal water? If he touched his shoulder he didn't feel the itching burning pain, it was totally gone. As if it was magic. Katara was special and he really meant what he told her yesterday. If it was for him, he would bring her home and make her his lady. But then she told him she missed her home. Would the luxury of the palace make her forget her home? Would he satisfy her? Would she be happy?

After Zuko took a shower and changed his clothes, he left the cabin with Katara still sleeping on his bed. He headed to the bridge where he knew he could find his uncle.

"How are things going with Katara, dear nephew?" Asked Iroh, happily cutting a piece of cake for breakfast.

He offered a small piece to Zuko but he rejected it and sat on the seat in front of his uncle. By Zuko's facial expression, Iroh knew something happened between the two teenagers.

"I don't think I will ever make her happy by keeping her far from her tribe. But I'm too selfish to let her go." Confessed the prince.

Iroh grabbed another cup and filled it with warm jasmine tea. He offered it to Zuko and he drank all the content in one single swallow.

"You will only know you love her when you let her go, prince Zuko." Advised Iroh.

"Should I free her?" Finally dared to ask.

Iroh understood his nephew. Katara made Zuko happy. With her, he wasn't alone anymore. And Katara felt the same in someway, but it was different, she missed her home. The Southern Water Tribe was were she belonged and the prince wasn't doing the right thing by keeping her. She should be free to decide. But now, Zuko seemed to care about Katara's happiness, and wanted to protect her and make her happy even though it meant losing her and being alone and sad again.

"You have to choose between your happiness or her happiness." Concluded Iroh. "You dislike not being home, prince Zuko. You both have one thing in common: being trapped on this ship."

Zuko knew his wise uncle was right. The general and the prince stayed silent, eating, until the captain came to the room. He greeted his superiors and went to his usual place.

"Captain, change the course." Suddenly, Zuko ordered.

The captain stared at the prince, confused.

"But there is a huge tempest behind us." Objected the captain.

The candlelights burned in anger as the prince lost his temper. There was nothing he hated more than his subjects and peasants not obeying him or questioning his orders.

"I said change course! We're returning to the Southern Water Tribe."

* * *

Seems like little Zuzu is falling by Katara's sweet charms. And that affected his decision about her petition: return home.

Thank you for the reviews! I'm still debating if uploading some Zutara stories I had on the oven, but I'll try to finish this one 100%. If you're glad that I'm back or you want more Zutara content, leave a review, please.

Frozenheart7


	8. Chapter 7: The First Time

You love her when you let her go

Zuko x Katara

 **A/N:** I have published one of the stories I told you a while ago that I was preparing. It's called Unwillingly his, is the one that I said that would be named "Summer Rain". Give it a change, it's Zutara and it's dark.

 **Warning:** Mature content ahead.

* * *

Chapter 7: The First Time

' _Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

* * *

Katara woke up with the heavy movement of the ship. Some of the things that were on Zuko's desk fell to the floor. The waterbender immediately got on her feet and looked through the bull's-eye. She saw that the ship was heading to a violent storm of dark clouds, unpredictable lighting, and loud thunders. But the sea was still calmed on their zone, it had been another thing that made the ship move.

Just in that moment, prince Zuko entered the cabin and found the waterbender terrified, contemplating the tempest that was coming towards them. Or more actually, where they were going.

"What's happening, Zuko?" Asked Katara scared, running into his arms. "Will that storm catch us?"

Zuko embraced the waterbender's body and breathed on her dark hair. He tightened the grio and closed his eyes, enjoying that intimate contact while stroking soothingly the girl's back.

"I changed the course. I'm returning you home." Finally spoke the prince.

Katara made a step back and stared surprised at Zuko. Her eyes were open wide but more out of fear than anything else. Katara was afraid of him not wanting her more. What happened in twelve hours? She thought he was convinced on keeping her with him.

"Why?!" She asked.

"You can't be possibly happy trapped here with me." Zuko explained, caressing her cheek tenderly.

"But I thought you wanted me with you." Katara's only fear was his reject and now it seemed that Zuko preferred to be alone than with her.

"It's not about what I want. Is about what you need. You need to return home where you can be safe." He tried to make her understand.

"And what about us?" She asked with tears on the edge of her blue eyes.

"Our story will be a sweet memory."

"Just a memory?! You promised me that you would return to your home with me!" Katara felt hurt and a hard dagger pierced her heart as she felt Zuko's rejection.

"I've spent years searching for the Avatar, my father and my grandfather too! What do you want me to do? I'll never find the Avatar! I'm banished from the Fire Nation forever!" Zuko noticed his lost of control so he calmed down and embraced the girl. "I don't want you to carry the same burden as me." He whispered.

The waterbender nodded, still shocked for the new. Nevertheless, she could understand it and she didn't question Zuko's decision. She was elated to return home but at the same time saddened because that meant that she would lose Zuko. But if he stayed with him, she would also lose her family. In whatever decision, she would lose something. She was glad that she didn't even have the option to decide where to stay, because making a choice would have made her feel guilty and horrible. But, deep down, Katara wanted Zuko to mark her as his, as a sign of their mutual desire.

"Then can I ask you one more thing?" Said Katara.

"I won't deny your wishes, Katara."

"Be my first. So you can always claim that part of me." Katara sentenced. "Tonight."

Zuko met the waterbender's blue eyes and saw that there was conviction on them. She really wanted him to deflower her. He didn't even need to ask if she was sure, her glance left no doubt.

"Why?" He asked instead.

"Because I want to spend the little time we have left together, enjoying each other." He explained and smiled at Zuko's hesitating attitude. None of his men would act like him if Katara asked him to be more intimate. Or if she didn't ask for it.

"Alright." Zuko sentenced, glad that Katara trusted him to the point that she offered him her virginity.

* * *

As the night came, more questions and doubts appeared on Zuko's mind. How should he please her? She was not a concubine so he wanted her to enjoy, not only use her to please him. Besides, it was her first time and he wanted that she had a good memory of him and that special evening. And Zuko knew who had the answer to all his question despite it would be awkward to ask his own uncle about sex.

Before sundown, the prince made sure to finish his labour and once he was free, went to his uncle's cabin. He knocked twice and entered inside the calming dorm. His uncle was meditating in front of the candles. The flames were static, not a single movement. That meant he was surrounded by peace, and even Zuko could feel it. The general opened his eyes and smiled when saw his nephew calmed.

"Zuko, come in please. Let's have a cup of tea." Iroh offered.

The prince entered silent and sat on the table in front of his uncle. The old man served his nephew a cup of ginseng tea and let him express why he came to his cabin.

"Uncle, you have been giving me advice about Katara since I found her on the ship. Do you think you could give me some advice on how to… please her?" Zuko blushed, terribly ashamed.

Iroh gasped and laughed, feeling happiness because finally Zuko had found a lady who he loved. He was elated that the prince had come to him to ask about what to do with Katara.

"Well, dear nephew, first of all you should prepare the ambiance. Women like a romantic atmosphere: burn incense, light a few candles, tidy the room… Everything to make her feel comfortable."

Zuko made a mental list of all that he needed for that evening. Luckily, he would have time to prepare the cabin before dinning time.

"And after that? How should start touching her?" Iroh couldn't help but laugh. "Don't laugh at me!"

The general couldn't stop laughing at the irony. The Fire Nation had an open culture with sexuality and all young boys on the palace had to get through an initiation at a certain age. Zuko wasn't unexperienced and still he was hesitating.

"I find it funny. I thought your initiation had been more… didactic."

"Don't compare Katara with a concubine!" Zuko replied. "She knows nothing about this, she is innocent."

"So innocent that she has asked you to deflower her?" Asked Iroh.

"How do you know?!" Asked the nephew in shock.

"She was here an hour ago."

Zuko covered his face, embarrassed.

"Don't act like this. A girl has the same insecurities as a man on these topics. And even more if she has no experience."

"I can't believe it." Zuko had his face red of embarrassment.

* * *

Katara was ordered to stay on the meeting cabin of the ship, where Zuko and the high ranking members reunited to plan new routes or strategies. The prince was more of a lone wolf so that room wasn't used often. The waterbender took advantage of that time alone and prepared the 'especial' tea that Iroh had given to her. He said he didn't want to be a grandfather so soon.

As the girl drank the tea, she thought of the night she and Zuko were about to spend. She was nervous, and had a great hurricane of feelings on her stomach. But she felt no regret, she wanted to do it with Zuko. He would be his first.

After a while, Zuko opened the door of the meeting room and found Katara inside, bored. Her eyes shone when she saw him. Zuko saw her slightly different. She had her hair free, not a single hair loopie, and that way she seemed older and wilder. She also was wearing some of his clothes that made her look even sexier. The prince walked towards her and offered her his hand. Katara held it and got up from the chair and let him led her to the exit of the cabin.

"May I know why you took so long?" Katara asked him.

"Don't be impatient." He told her and made her turn so she faced him. "I have to blindfold you."

"Why? I know the ship, you know I won't escape."

"Just let me blindfold you." Zuko ordered.

Katara obeyed and let Zuko wrap a red cloth that covered her eyes. He guided her forward, making sure to not find someone on the hallways, although in that hour it was unusual. The firebender was impatient to show Katara how he had decorated their cabin for that special night. If his uncle saw it, he would be very proud.

The couple arrived to their dorm and Zuko let it Katara, still without seeing a thing. The waterbender smelled and noticed a delicious essence that filled the air of the room. She had in mind what kind of surprise was before her. The prince closed the door behind them and locked it, making sure that nobody would disturb them during the night.

"Ready?" Asked Zuko.

Katara nodded and he undid the knot that was tying the red cloth. The waterbender opened her eyes and found their cabin romantically decorated. There were a hundred candles illuminating the room, fire lilies on the empty glasses and on the bed table some incense was burning. And the bed was perfectly done, with new bedsheets and no wall dividing the couch.

The prince tangled his arm around Katara's waist and placed his mouth on her ear, letting her process the situation.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

Katara certainly didn't expect such an elaborated scene. That was what made Zuko even worthier to experience the first time with him. She felt his breath on her ear and the nervousness on her stomach turned into a slight fire burning below. His simple breath was warm and sensual, she could feel his desire.

The waterbender turned and faced her lover, tangling her arms around his neck.

"I love it." She said.

Katara took the lead and started with the kissing, first slow and sweet. Zuko placed his hands on the girl's back and pushed her towards him, creating a pleasing friction between their bodies. The waterbender opened her lips and let Zuko explore her mouth with his tongue. The prince moaned but Katara was out of breath and had to separate to recover some air. She blushed, seeing that she left Zuko in the middle on the kiss and realizing how clumsy she was with the kissing.

"Sorr-..." She tried to say once she recovered the air, but Zuko joined her mouth and didn't let her speak.

Katara made a few steps backward and Zuko followed her, eyes still closed and lips still together, until she touched the edge of the bed with the back of her knees.

The prince got separated from his lover and both took advantage of that moment to breath and rest for a while. Their lips stopped but their hands were still caressing each other's bodies. Katara was caressing Zuko's arms and neck, place that she found that he was very sensitive, but not more than her face. She hesitated to stroke the scarred face since the last time she did it, he had told her to not do it anymore. Nevertheless, this time Zuko placed her insecure palm on the left side of his face and let her fingers comfort him.

Last time, he didn't allow her to caress his face anymore because he was vulnerable. He was afraid of being hurt or betrayed, but now, on that intimate ambience, he let Katara kiss and stroke his damaged skin.

"I'm not sure what to do next." Katara confessed shyly. "Can you show me?"

Zuko nodded softly and leaned forwards to return with the kissing. While their mouths met, he guided Katara's hands to his shirt and helped her unbutton it. The prince could notice the slight tremble and clumsiness on Katara's fingers. He smiled tenderly when she helped him take off the red piece of cloth and saw his worked torax. Zuko placed her hands on it and Katara traced each muscle with her long fingers. Meanwhile, Zuko laid down to her neck and licked it gently before placing big tender kisses on its skin.

"That feels amazing." Katara moaned softly, shivering by the strong sensation and the warmth between her thighs starting to heat her body up.

Then his fingers did the same that she did a moment ago with his shirt. Slowly, he unbuttoned it and revealed it open to find a thin white cloth covering her breasts. His mouth descended from her neck to her shoulders and his hands stroked gently the flesh under the clothes. Before Zuko could undo it, Katara moved her hands to her back and untangled the cloth, exposing her breasts to him, liking too much the gentle caresses and the things he made her feel.

Zuko admired Katara's beautiful and feminine attributes. Her breasts weren't as big as a concubine's ones but she was perfect in her own way. Once he started caressing her niple with his thumb, her soft moans made him forget that the thought of other women and concubines. Katara would have never guessed that caressing her breasts felt so well. Zuko take care of them gently, first stimulating her dark niples and then introducing them into his warm mouth, playing with his swirling tongue. He delighted her chocolate skin, soft, tender and sweet.

"Oh, Zuko…" The waterbender whispered, holding into his muscular back.

"Do I please you, Katara?" Asked Zuko, wanting her to moan his name again. "Can I strip your clothes off?"

"Please, Zuko." The waterbender begged, wanting his hands and mouth to return to her skin.

The prince smirked and gave the girl a soft peck before kneeling on the couch. Carefully he pulled down his pants, that Katara had borrowed and now was wearing. He was elated to see once more her tanned skin shining with the candlelights. Her legs were long and strong like a wild amazon. A strong warrior but also a woman. Katara slightly parted her legs as Zuko threw the pants to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Now that the firebender had her almost naked, he admired her entire body and licked his lips.

"I'm cold." Katara said, feeling awkward with Zuko observing her so closely.

"Let me fix it." The firebender said.

The prince leaned over Katara to kiss her lips and with his hands, he used some firebending to warm her skin up along with his caresses. Once she was warmer, Zuko sneaked his hand between her legs and rubbed against her undergarments. He felt that it was warm and moist, she wanted that as much as him.

"Good girl." Zuko whispered, proud of her wetness.

Katara felt a tingling sensation on the lower part of her stomach when Zuko started rubbing her center. It was burning and it was everytime closer to that small forbidden pleasure. She wanted to arrive to the climax but she couldn't, not with the undergarments there and Zuko treating her softly.

"Take them off too." Katara begged.

The prince smiled satisfied and teasingly took off Katara's undergarments to reveal her most sacred part. The girl shyly looked away when Zuko stopped the admire her. Zuko couldn't help but caress her wet folds, teasing her with thrusting inside. The girl slightly shake when Zuko rubbed a small bundle of nerves. The contact made her moan and sink her head on the pillow, melting for the strong sensations.

"Can I try something?" Zuko asked, knowing of a much pleasant way to turn her on.

"Yes." Katara let a sigh out of pleasure.

The prince gently caressed from her thighs to her ankles and placed one leg on his shoulder. Slowly, he started a trace of kisses from her ankle to his inner thighs. He groaned with each kiss, trying to excite the girl with every detail to make the moment of the truth the less painful as possible. Zuko felt the soft flesh with each kiss, licking it slightly with his mouth. He glanced at Katara's face and found her relaxed, enjoying the moment. Zuko moved further, his face between his thighs, his warm breath not so hot compared to her inner warmth. Zuko spreaded her juices for her folds and kissed the center of it.

"Zuko." Katara moaned, slightly embarrassed for having him so close to her sacred area.

The prince gently stroked the skin on her hips as he kissed over and over her folds, with each one licking her salty juices until his lips suctioned her cherry. He used his tongue to play with it, making Katara's legs tremble.

"Oh, Zuko!" She said again and again as he saw how pleasant oral sex was to females. He had never performed it before, but he guessed that was doing it alright for the small cute sounds Katara let out.

Zuko knew that if he continued a few seconds more, Katara would find her release and then she would be too exhausted to bear the lovemaking. Instead of stopping the stimulation, he focused on other parts, licking her small entrance, feeling how it tightened each time his tongue tried to thrust inside. That tightness would result painful and would difficult their lovemaking, so Zuko would have to prepare her before trying to join her.

Katara placed her hands on Zuko's head, feeling his soft dark hair as he kissed her center. How good was he making her feel! She yearned more of the caresses and wet kisses as the warmth grew inside of her. Suddenly, the waterbender felt a small itch when Zuko thrusted one finger inside of her.

"Does it hurt?" Asked Zuko worried, hearing a small whimper. If thrusting one single finger hurt so bad, she couldn't imagine having all of Zuko penetrating her.

At the lack of response, Zuko sat on the bed, trying not to move his finger inside of her, and with his free hand wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"My…" Zuko tried to search a better nickname for Katara than 'peasant'. "Love, I'm going too fast?"

Katara opened her eyes and met Zuko's amber. He was worried and when she smiled out of tenderness because of the new nickname, Zuko placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"I like that." Katara said, holding onto him as Zuko descended to her ear, kissing it softly.

"What I'm doing to you or the nickname?" Zuko whispered.

"Both." Katara replied with a soft smile.

"Is it alright if I continue?" Zuko asked.

Katara nodded and embraced his neck. The prince didn't dare to ask her to remove the grip off him. It was awkward to move his fingers inside of her from that position. Zuko tried to slowly make her get used to have something inside, moving in and out his digit until he found enough space to fit a second finger inside. He felt Katara nailing her fingers on his back.

"Easy." He whispered softly.

Katara knew she was accidentally hurting Zuko's back and stopped the pressure. The sensation was itchy but afterwards it was kind of weird. She felt pleasure when the tip of his fingers stroked a certain spot inside. With the help of her moans, Zuko managed to find where he had to touch to please her. Once he hit it, Katara let go of him and sank on the pillows below.

"Zuko…" She moaned once more. "I want to please you too. This is unfair."

Katara enjoyed the incredible sensations Zuko was making her feel. But she would enjoy it even more if she could have the same effect on the prince, that would make her feel powerful.

"But I want to focus on you. I'm your first and I am making sure that I please you." Zuko complained.

"Don't you want me to be your good girl?" Katara asked teasingly.

Zuko felt his pants tightening painfully. He loved when she was his good girl. Katara sneaked her hand down to his hips and caressed the throbbing bulge under his pants. The firebender couldn't resist his prisoner's sensual caresses. He roughly pulled off his fingers from her core and watched as she groaned with a little pain.

"Do you know how to do it?" Asked Zuko.

Katara shook her head. For the prince it was a good new, he loved to be in charge, teaching her what to do, being her first, making her experience powerful sensations that nobody had caused before.

He helped her lean forward until she was sitting on the couch. The prince got up and stood in front of her. He waited for her as she pulled his pants down clumsily. He could feel the innocence of the girl fading away once she had him only in his underwear. She hesitated on where to touch so Zuko grabbed her hands and guided her to his stomach. The waterbender softly caressed each of Zuko's muscles on her trail down his body. She could notice a slight quantity of black hair growing on Zuko's chest. He wasn't a teenager. He had the body of a man.

The prisoner stopped descending once her fingers touched the beginning of his black, underwear. She was supposed to remove them and once it happened, she would be facing his manhood. Not that she hadn't seen any other in her life, she grew with his brother, but it was different. She had to please Zuko through it, a whole new world she knew nothing about.

"You don't have to do it." Zuko reminded her, noticing the pink blush on the girl's face and the way she bit her lower lip turning him on.

"Teach me." Katara said almost in a whisper, embarrassed.

"Just touch me, Katara. Explore like I did with you." Zuko told her.

The girl lifted her hand, slightly trembling, and slowly reached his bulge. Once she touched it, Zuko gasped slightly, making her stop for a moment but later continued. She could feel his member throbbing, confined by the underwear. It was big and hot. Finally, she decided to take his underwear off, closing her eyes slightly as it revealed his manhood.

She didn't even know from where to start. She got a slight grip around his length, noticing how hard he was just for her. She was too shy to start exploring for herself, she needed some instruction.

"Hold it tighter." Zuko said, helping her hold it right and slowly guided her hand up and down, showing her which kind of movement would please him.

The prince let the waterbender continue on her own. She gently stroked his member up and down with a firm grip. Zuko, to encourage her, groaned softly and caressed her hair as she pleased him. Katara looked at him and saw his eyes closed, a small grin and his hot breath. Unconsciously, the hand that was on Katara's head pushed her closer to his manhood. The waterbender stopped her movements and hesitated before asking:

"Should I use my mouth too?"

He had used his mouth to please her and also his hands. Now that it was her turn she had used her hands. But was it possible to use her mouth too?

"Everything you make pleases me, Katara. Try it." Zuko encouraged her.

Katara, curious, licked the tip of his shaft. He tasted the flavour of a clear liquid, slightly coming out from inside of him. But he hadn't found his release yet and he wouldn't until he joined Katara. The girl hot licking his length: first the tip, then she descended down and made a trace from his base to the top and between licks she kept moving her hand up and down. By the sounds Zuko was making, Katara guessed that he liked it so the shyness soon went away and the girl got really focused on her labour. Her licks were wetter and faster, driving the prince crazy.

"Don't tease." Zuko ordered roughly. "Be a good girl and suck it."

The prince brought her closer to him. At first, the waterbender didn't know if his shaft could fit inside her mouth, so she kept her mouth opened, slowly introducing his tip. He tasted as nothing she had ever tasted before. It was hard and firm, salty and at the same time erotic.

"Good g-girl…" Zuko moaned when she finally dared to take him fully on her mouth.

Keeping a firm grip on Zuko's base, the girl mimicked the movements she had done previously with her hand, but now with her hand and playing with her tongue. She heard Zuko moaning, slightly whispering her name in pure bliss as she continued pleasing him. It felt good to please Zuko, seeing his reactions had no price. The firebender was going crazy and got encouraged on guide Katara, pushing and pulling her head with rhythmic movements. Her mouth was so wet and warm, welcoming, that he could feel his seed wanting to splash on it.

"Enough, Katara." Zuko said, gently caressing her neck. "You have done it well."

Katara cleaned the little amount of saliva coming out of her mouth and leaned back in the bed. The prince immediately joined her, climbing on top. He had lubrication thanks to her oral job, that should make the first thrust easier. She waited laying, watching him tease her entrance with the wetness left on his manhood. The contact was so pleasant, all of his length rubbing her folds and slowly trying to enter. But once he tried to go deeper, Katara hissed and whimpered, it was painful.

"Do you want to stop?" Zuko asked serious. "We can please each other without it."

"I want you to take me." Katara asked, parting her legs to give him more space to fit between them.

Zuko tried it again, sinking his length inside Katara's womanhood, but it was useless, he couldn't enter. He was trying to do it slowly and carefully but it resulted even more painful than doing it in a quick rough push.

"I'm going to hurt you if-..." Suddenly Katara leaned and pulled him down, embracing his back and kissing his warm lips. She couldn't bear the flames inside of her, it was overwhelming. She needed him inside.

"Please, do it. Even if it hurts…" Katara begged desperately.

The prince stared into her eyes looking for regret but all he saw was conviction. He kissed Katara's forehead and position himself stable on his knees and elbows, making sure to embrace Katara tight, his head resting against her own forehead. Zuko closed his eyes, imitating Katara who tightened his back skin waiting for the painful pierce.

"Breathe, Katara." Zuko warned her, knowing it would help.

The waterbender inhaled the hot air of the room and then Zuko moved his hips forward, roughly thrusting inside of her, feeling her tight walls giving him space forcefully. She whimpered, in pain, and Zuko allowed her some time to make her used to his length inside. A small tear fell down Katara's sapphire eyes and he kissed his cheeks and temple. The girl searched for shelter in Zuko's arms, making him almost lean on her smaller body. He comforted him with slow and deep kisses while she got used.

"I know, love." Zuko whispered soothingly, feeling himself throb inside of her, wishing to start moving. "The pain is just temporarily."

The pain certainly wasn't as intense as when he had first thrusted him. The ache slowly disappeared and Katara encouraged Zuko to start moving by tangling her legs around his hips and pushing forward. He smiled unconsciously and placed his hands on her hips to make the friction more intense. The prince moaned in bliss once he started pulling in and out of her body, the walls tightening around him and the wetness soaking his entire length. The waterbender relaxed and arched her back once he rubbed her inner weak point once more. The memories of that almost release came again, Katara was enjoying the unknown pleasure inside of her.

"Touch yourself for me, love." Zuko said, being too busy with thrusting her well.

The waterbended descended her hand to her core and found the small bundle on top of her womanhood. It was throbbing in need and the girl pleased herself rubbing in slow circles, intensificating the sensation along with having Zuko inside. She felt herself igniting, soon both were sweating as their climax were closer. Zuko felt himself about to release, and he forced him to slow down. First he needed to please Katara, who was with her mouth half-open and eyes closed, enjoying each thrust. Her soft hands were caressing her tanned breasts, pleasuring herself. Zuko sneaked his hand down to the beginning of her folds and added pressure on that specific point that would drive her to the maximum pleasure. She grasped the pillow on her head, a wild and immediate reaction when her lover stimulating that weak point.

"Do it for me, Katara. Look at me." Zuko asked, roughly rubbing her while slowing down his thrusts to maintain the balance.

"Zuko…" She moaned, her teeth clenched together. The fire inside consumed her, intense tingles made her legs shake as she arched her back. "Oh my-..." She whispered, feeling the intense flames slowly being consumed.

Her inner walls spasmed around Zuko's hard length, giving him a last push to find his release. As Katara experienced the end of the orgasm, Zuko thrusted deeply rough in her, knowing that now he couldn't hurt her. His throbbing manhood gave in and his warm seed soon was released on the waterbender's core.

The prince fell into the crook of her neck, completely exhausted and heavy. Now the cabin was silent, the only sound were their heavy breath. Katara embraced him warmly as he pulled out of her core.

"That felt amazing." Zuko whispered.

"Yeah." Katara replied, feeling a huge wave of tiredness.

The couple stayed embraced until their breath got stable. Katara caressed Zuko's marred half of the face as he rested on her chest. His weight was on her but it didn't hurt her, it was different since Zuko had to protect her and now she was the one offering shelter on her arms.

"How does it feel not being a virgin anymore?" Zuko asked suddenly.

"It's weird, all we have done goes against my tribe's traditions. I'm not supposed to go to bed with someone that isn't my husband."

"You are so naughty." Zuko growled in her ear, playfully biting her lobe.

Thanks to Zuko's warmth, Katara kept her body hot, but after a few minutes the ambiance was too cold to stay naked. Katara shivered so Zuko got up from the bed and covered Katara with the bedsheets. As the firebender covered himself, Katara glanced at his length. She couldn't believe that all of him had fitted on her.

"Are you okay?" Asked the prince, facing her, caressing her cheek and putting one lock of hair behind her ear.

Katara nodded and got closer to him, snuggling into his neck. The prince embraced her small body as she put one leg above his hips. He noticed that her skin was still cold so he warmed his palms and rubbed her back in circles, with his firebending making some warmth for their bodies. And in moments like that, Zuko forgot about the Avatar, his country and family. He didn't need nothing more than, Katara.

"Thank you for this night, Zuko." The waterbender whispered before drifting off to sleep.

With a flick of his wrist, the prince made the candles blow out, the fire extinguished and the darkness bringing the young couple to the dream world.

* * *

 **A/N:** Remember to give a chance to my new Zutara LongFic "Unwillingly his". Thank you for the reviews, some of you are still alive I see. I'm glad this fandom isn't dead yet.

Frozenheart7


	9. Chapter 8: Wild waters

You love her when you let her go

Zuko x Katara

 **A/N:** Trouble in paradise incoming. We've just reached the climax of the fic, and we're closer to the end. And soon we'll know what happened to Sokka and Aang after they saw Admiral's Zhao Navyship arriving at the Southern Water Tribe.

* * *

Chapter 8: Wild waters

 _Well you see her when you fall asleep_

 _But never to touch and never to keep_

 _'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep_

* * *

As much as Katara tried, she couldn't sleep. She had awaken about an hour ago and had spent it turning around in the couch, sweating and desperating. She sighed, her body was tired but her mind couldn't rest. Outside through the bull's-eye she could see the storm, heavy rain and lightning. The sound of thunder was frightening and the ship was moving more than usual. It scared her so she looked away.

She turned to the center of the bed and saw Zuko peacefully sleeping, his messy dark hair covering his eyes. His breath was stable and the bedsheets left half of his thorax exposed. Katara took advantage to memorize each detail of his body. The bedsheets covered until his hips, she could even notice the beginning of his pubic area covered by hair. Katara traced his muscles with her delicate fingers, imitating the caresses of a feather. First his six-pack, then the chest. But soon, the girl got immersed in his beauty and got distracted, making the soft touch more noticeable until the prince opened his eyes.

Katara immediately regretted what she did. She didn't want to wake him up. He was sleeping deeply and peacefully and now he was rubbing his eyes like a child.

"What's wrong, Katara?" He asked huskyly. "Do you want a second round?"

Zuko leaned forward and tangled his arms around her. His lips sucked on the tanned skin of her neck. The waterbender couldn't believe he could have so much energy to even think about repeating it. She was tired after the pleasure a few hours ago but enjoyed each caress of Zuko's lips on her skin. She shivered, his warm tongue descending down to his chest. Before he could continue further, Katara stopped him.

"I can't sleep." She said. Zuko stopped and laid beside her, staring at the stunning views.

"Why is it? Do you regret what happened?" The prince asked worried.

"No, of course not." She wasn't lying, if she weren't a little dull, she would even encourage him to do it again. "You have been gentle and sweet."

Zuko smiled tenderly and pulled Katara to his chest. The waterbender snuggled into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. She just couldn't find something so comforting to compare to the sensation of being clinging to Zuko.

"Then what worries you?" He asked, knowing that she normally slept well and tonight she was strange.

"How far are we from the Water Tribe?" She suddenly asked.

Zuko comprehended that she was melancholic. She had a dilemma, she wanted to return to her family but still wanted to have Zuko by her side because her heart ached when he wasn't with her.

"Two days more or less. It depends on the storm." He replied, studying Katara's expression, noticing her eyes watering up. "Don't cry, love." He begged.

But his beg only made Katara want to cry more. She hid her tears by sinking her face on Zuko's chest. He could feel the cold tears falling onto his skin. He tightened the embrace and kissed her scalp. She was even trembling of how scared she was to lose him. Zuko's heart ached but knew that letting her go waa the right thing to do. He couldn't allow himself to be selfish and expose her to the dangers of being banished from the Fire Nation and in chase of the Avatar.

"I have to do it, my ship is not safe. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you." He tried to make her understand. Eventually, with warm back rubs, Katara calmed her cries.

"Do you love me?" She asked once she found enough voice and strength to talk.

"I will only know it when I let you go." Zuko replied.

But Zuko already knew the answer. It hurt deciding to return Katara to the Water Tribe. He was sure that he would cling into the bed sheets, smelling her sweet scent. Of course he loved her. During her stay on the ship, Katara made him forget his pain, the sorrow of not being home, the spite to his father, camouflaged by endless sadness.

Katara was satisfied by the answer because deep down she knew too that their love was in return. Now she would made sure that these two days that she would spend with Zuko were well spent. She didn't want to cry despite feeling sadness for having to leave him. She wanted to enjoy her company and appreciate the warmth he had as a firebender and how his arms protected her from everything.

"Do you remember that music night when you made me beg to get out of the cabin?" He nodded. "Well, I have to confess that I enjoyed having to do those embarrassing things to convince you."

Zuko smiled at the memory of that night. He just wanted to test her and it ended with a pleasant surprise.

"I told you I only wanted to hear that you were mine, but I didn't specify because I wanted you to be loving with me." He confessed back.

"Now we don't need any excuses to touch each other." Katara added, seductively caressing his chest.

"So, what are you waiting for?" He teased, smirking sensually.

Katara, with a fast push, made Zuko lay down on the couch. She climbed on top and sat on his hips. He pushed her forward and their mouths met passionately, not allowing a rest to breathe. Their hands explored each other's bodies as their tongues danced. Zuko held Katara's face and hair, cupping her cheeks.

"Mmm… Katara." He moaned between kisses.

The waterbender felt Zuko's hardness against her center. He was turned on due to the kissing and Katara started to feel the same way, a burning need to have him inside. Zuko's hands descended to her chest, his thumb pinched a dark nipple and his other hand pressed the other breast firmly.

"Zuko…" She moaned, arching her back as she placed her hands on the couch, letting him please her.

Suddenly, someone opened the door. Katara yelled scared and covered herself with the bedsheets, sitting beside the prince on the bed. Zuko huffed at the interruption and stared angrily at his man.

"Excuse me, sir. But the helmsman can't control the ship! This storm will make us sink!" He said, almost ignoring the situation in which his prince was.

The romantic and hot scene shared between Katara and Zuko lost its meaning. The urgent new made the prince get up from the bed and get dressed immediately. Even Katara, who was hiding her trembling body under the bedsheets, was starting to put on the pieces of clothes that were lying on the floor. The guard exited the room, understanding that the couple needed privacy and remembering what happened to the last guards that disrespected the prisoner. The lust and arousal disappeared from the room, now there was only concern between Katara and the fire prince.

"I need you to stay here. Safe." Zuko sentenced as he put on his armor.

"I can help you…" Katara muttered, low but enough for him to listen at her plea.

Despite that, Zuko couldn't comprehend the meaning of that since Katara was still keeping her waterbending as a secret. She could be in fact useful, but for that she needed to reveal her true self and secret abilities. Abilities that were hidden and that costed her mother's life to keep them that way. Could she end the same way her mother ended if that ship of the Fire Nation and its crew, including the prince, found out that she was the last wanted waterbender of the South Pole? Before she could reach a conclusion for her dilemma, Zuko was kneeled before her.

"I want you out of trouble, so obey." He ordered, returning to his initial rough tone, the one he was used to speak to his men in tense situations like the one they were in.

Katara couldn't help but nod at his intimidating tone. She heard him say "good" under his breath and then he exited the room calmly. What she didn't see was the prince running outside the deck with the urge the situation required. The ship was going from side to side due to the waves cradle. It was worse than the prince imagined but while being in such intimate moment in bed with the prisoner he hadn't noticed. That was what happened whenever he allowed himself to feel something, he lost his focus on major responsibilities like guiding the ship and keeping his crew safe.

As Zuko exited the interior of the ship, salty water splashed his face from waves that were impacting with the metal of the ship. They were going totally against the direction of the waves, making it impossible to advance towards the south pole. He had been silly to ignore the storm and decide to go through it anyways. But it was too late to regret. His uncle was trying to order around the men to resist the powerful waves, but each one came stronger than the last one.

Meanwhile, the waterbender watched through the slim window how the waves were trying to swallow the ship. They weren't going to make it. the water was uncontrollable and so was the ship due to the ocean's movement. They needed her waterbending skills even if it meant that the sacrifice her mother did to hide her was in vain. Katara knew it was a life or death situation and she preferred to do something and end paying the price herself than sacrifice the whole tribulation to save herself in vain.

"Uncle! Go inside!" Zuko ordered, knowing that Iroh's balance was hard to maintain while being on the deck. "I'll take care of it."

"I don't think so, Prince Zuko." Iroh replied, having to yell to get his words into his nephew's ears. "This is the worst storm I've ever seen. The only solution is to change the course." He proposed as a solution.

"It's too late to change the course. If we try, we'll sink before we can turn." Zuko replied at his wise uncle, who had no other advise than a wrong one.

Iroh was going to answer something more, but he opened his eyes in surprise instead. Zuko turned and saw Katara with her coat on, running to get to the beginning of the ship. She crossed their path without saying a word and jumped at the edge of the metallic deck, facing the wild waters.

"Are you crazy?! You're going to get yourself killed!" The fire prince yelled in an anxious tone that creeped down Katara's spine.

"My nephew's right, Miss Katara. This is too dangerous for you." Iroh also tried to reason with her but she was immersed in staring at the deep ocean that shook the ship from side to side.

Against all odds, the prince advanced through the deck, fighting the splashed that came from the waves and the intense wind that chilled his usually warm skin. His prisoner was just standing there, hands lifted and still, as if that were useful someway to stop the waves and calm the storm.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Zuko yelled once he reached her, pulling her by the arm. "Get down here in the deck and return inside, peasant." He sentenced roughly, making her face him.

"I told you I can help." Katara insisted, resisting his grip to face the entire ocean before their eyes. She didn't succeed, so she used all the strength her body had. "Let go of me!"

Katara managed to get free from the prince's iron grip. With all of her concentration and strength focused on her arms and hands, the upcoming enormous wave that was coming towards the ship was torn aside. The waterbender was surprised for a moment, but she guessed that it had worked thanks to fighting Zuko previously.

"Katara?" Iroh asked, amazed with what the little lady had achieved with just a movement. Her sight, nevertheless, traveled exclusively to Zuko's expression, unreadable for her.

"Order your men to stop the engine!" The waterbender asked at the fire prince, the only one capable of making an order be immediately followed.

Zuko looked behind him, there were men waiting for a command. He found no other solution that obeying to the apparent prisoner that could waterbend.

"Do it, now!" The prince barked, making each member of the crew move to make the people controlling the engines stop.

Being that ordered, the ship's engines were turned off in a matter of seconds. Nobody noticed the difference since the waves didn't allow the ship to move further. Before the waves cold actually move the ship backwards, Katara lifted her hands and an icy wall rose from the depths of the ocean, making a barrier that contained the waves coming from the front. Furthermore, once the ice barrier was secured, the waterbender lifted her hands and created a bubble on the sky that contained the rain. Even the wind had stopped, leaving all signs of storm and unbalance out of the ship's reach. The silence was made, nobody dared to speak after seeing what the prisoner was capable to do. With those skills, she could have been able to escape from the ship whenever she wanted. But even Katara didn't know she was capable to dominate the water that way, it all had been born from the survival instincts.

"You can waterbend." Zuko sentenced behind her, in an unknown tone.

"She saved our life." Iroh exclaimed, trying to dissuade the ideas his nephew was having after such revelation. "We can't possibly cross this before the storm ends. If it weren't for the ice blocking the-..." The general was left talking alone as Katara got down fro, the edge of the deck and met Zuko's eyes.

"You lied to me." The fire prince sentenced in an angry sigh. His trust had been broken, he couldn't reason despite Katara's action. All he could feel was hurt and betrayal. Tension was once more filling the deck.

"I couldn't risk my life! I didn't want to end killed for being a waterbender… like my mother." Katara confessed, lifting her hands to caress Zuko's face, but he made a step back so her fingertips couldn't reach him.

"You could have killed anybody in this ship if you wanted." He continued realizing things while speaking his thoughts out loud.

"But I didn't! I healed you when you got burned during training!" She reminded him, desperating by seeing his reaction. "On the lake I could have killed you and I didn't!" Katara continued and made a step further to try and regain her captor's affection.

"Prince Zuko, she deserves a Thank You, not untrust." Iroh tried to help Katara, trying to make him open his eyes. She was their savior, not someone unknown with bad intentions. But everybody on the ship knew his temper and how difficult it was to reason with Zuko when he was displeased.

"Men, send the waterbender to the prison hold. She'll stay there until we reach her tribe." For Zuko, Katara was another different person after revealing her inner self. And so, it determined his sentence.

"Nephew!" Iroh muttered as the guards cornered Katara. He was committing a grave mistake. "Even though she hid her waterbending, you shouldn't take it so personally." He was really sorry for the peasant and he believed that with more influence towards Zuko he could achieve freeing her. But the fire prince was hurt and that was something that rarely happened and he didn't like to be repeated.

"Zuko, let me talk to you before you make a decision!" Katara begged, hands lifted in the air as a sign of surrender as the guards creeped towards her. "Please!" She pleaded once she obtained no answer from him.

* * *

The end is very near, chapter 10 will be the great finale and the tension has just started building up. Any guesses on what will happen? There are still a lot of unanswered questions that will come to place sooner than you expect.

Frozenheart7


End file.
